


Master of Disaster

by Christoph, Darel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью спасает Бонда от него самого и его призраков, но с чего он взял, что Бонду нужно спасение?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Disaster

Бонд возвращается из Шанхая с информацией и Сильвой, задумчивый и ещё больше озлобленный. Он молча кладёт на стол Кью радио и выжидательно смотрит.  
— А ваш вальтер? Как он себя показал?  
— Неплохо, — сухо отзывается Бонд, поднимая воротник пальто, в котором, в общем-то, вовсе нет необходимости в помещении. — Надеюсь, варану он пришёлся по вкусу.  
Кью хмурится, не совсем понимая, что 007 имеет в виду, но предпочитает не уточнять.  
— Как вы долетели? — Он пытается быть вежливым, но получается плохо, хмурое лицо Бонда невыносимо раздражает.  
— Я был бы вам весьма благодарен, если бы в следующий раз вы не подсылали ко мне кого-то вместо себя, а прилетели сами.  
— Я не могу оставлять свой пост.  
— И боитесь летать, я в курсе.  
— Нам пришлось бы возвращаться разными рейсами, а промедление сейчас опасно, — поясняет Кью и, заметив удивление во взгляде, насмешливо добавляет: — Не думаю, что мне хватило бы места в самолёте вместе с вашим непомерным эго, Бонд.  
Джеймс чувствует неприятный, острый приступ дежа вю, глухо отзывающийся где-то внутри, и тут же старательно его подавляет.  
— Что же, только начали совместно работать и уже составили обо мне мнение?  
— Я читал ваше досье. И вообще всё, включая и закрытый доступ. — Кью аккуратно берёт радио и вертит, разглядывая несколько царапин. — Думаю, просьба вернуть всё целым была глупой. Зная ваши методы, мне стоит делать всё одноразовое и выдать вам по несколько экземпляров. Толку будет больше. Что-нибудь ещё, 007?  
— Спасибо, нет, — цедит сквозь зубы Бонд. — Не смею больше душить вас своим... непомерным эго. Вдруг вы задохнётесь, мне придётся отвечать.  
Кью встряхивает головой, смахивает радио в ящик стола и возвращается к работе. Он был не совсем честен с Бондом — одно из досье пока остаётся непрочитанным, и отчего-то квартирмейстер медлит с этим. О Веспер ходят легенды. А ещё легенды ходят о Бонде до и Бонде после. Если верить всему этому — или хотя бы предполагать, что это правда — призрак мисс Линд продолжает аукаться всей МИ-6.  
В связи с чем перспектива работать с 007 его никоим образом не радует.  
Спустя полтора часа он узнаёт, что Бонд категорически отказался с ним работать, но под влиянием М сдался и немного сбавил обороты. Кью смешно, они виделись всего несколько раз, но потом он вспоминает этот взгляд разъярённого, загнанного в западню дикого зверя, и решает задержаться, чтобы дочитать оставшееся.  
Бонду приходится с ним разговаривать: сдержанно, холодно, сквозь зубы, ничего лишнего, только по делу. И Кью отвечает ему тем же, когда направляет, позволяя себе почти неуловимую насмешку в голосе. Он признаёт, что не прав в том, что подключил ноутбук Сильвы, но вслух этого не произносит. И чувствует азарт, когда Бонд гонится по следу, и, хоть и крайне неохотно, слушает его. Связь теряется, когда Бонд вместе с М уезжают в Скайфолл, и Кью остаётся только ждать их возвращения, потому что ничем больше в этой ситуации он помочь не может. 

***

— Ив уже приходила, — сухо говорит Бонд, не поворачиваясь и глядя на Лондон внизу.  
— Знаю. Вы отказались со мной работать, но М настояла. Теперь вы вернётесь к прежнему решению? — Кью запахивает парку сильнее и морщится от порыва ветра.  
— Возможно. — Бонд, наконец, поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
— Почему же? Из-за моих слов о вашем эго или из-за того, что я слишком умный?  
007 незаметно вздрагивает; ему чудится Веспер, такая, как в первую встречу, колючая, язвительная и сдержанно-закрытая. Он моргает, и видение исчезает, перед ним снова Кью с насмешливым взглядом, но ощущение внутри никуда не девается.  
— Вы не в моём вкусе, — цедит Бонд.  
— Да, у меня нет груди пятого размера и длинных ног, — заводится Кью, — но я и не обязан их иметь, я ваш координатор, моя задача снабжать вас оружием и помогать вести операции с наибольшей продуктивностью!  
— С этим прекрасно справляются Ив и Таннер, — сухо отзывается Бонд и отворачивается. — Я в вас не нуждаюсь, Кью.  
— У Ив как у помощницы М сейчас слишком много работы и вряд ли найдётся на вас время. Так что придётся смириться с моим присутствием в вашей жизни, 007. Смею вас заверить, что я от этого получаю удовольствия не больше вас. И М вас ждёт. — Кью разворачивается, упрямо поджимая губы, и уходит, спиной чувствуя тяжёлый, прожигающий взгляд.  
Они не пересекаются почти две недели, пока Бонду, застрявшему в маленьком аэропорту где-то в Южной Африке, не приходится выйти на связь самому.  
— Тут всё обесточено, автоматические двери заклинило, — говорит он. — Предложения?  
— Мне бы пригодились камеры, но я попробую сориентироваться так, — отзывается Кью, выводя план здания на экран. — Если подвальные помещения не затоплены, можно попробовать выбраться через них.  
— Будьте так любезны. Не хотелось бы застрять здесь.  
Кью сдержанно выдыхает, но сдерживается от комментариев. Он решает, что с Бондом стоит говорить как со смертельно больным, не осознающим своей болезни: со снисходительностью и осторожностью. Он выводит 007 из здания и не получает в ответ даже банального спасибо.  
— Надеюсь, вы не потеряли новый вальтер.  
— Какая досада, кажется, я случайно его утопил, пока выбирался, — насмешливо говорит Бонд и отключается.  
Кью кажется, что такими темпами он скоро будет готов пристрелить 007.  
Бонд больше не выходит на связь, завершая операцию самостоятельно, и обломки гаджетов передаёт через Таннера, ещё раз этим показывая, насколько ему не хочется видеть квартирмейстера. Кью плевать на такое отношение до тех пор, пока Бонд успешно выполняет задания.  
Спустя пару недель его вызывает Мэллори и интересуется, почему 007 не выполняет поставленные перед ним задачи.  
— Я не координирую его, сэр.  
— Хотелось бы узнать, почему. Вам не нравятся мои приказы?  
— Мне не нравится Бонд, — вырывается у Кью раньше, чем он понимает, что говорит.  
— Я не предлагаю вам идти с 007 под венец. — Тон М не предвещает ничего хорошего. — Он один из лучших, но его нельзя не контролировать, и это ваша прямая задача.  
— Вы прекрасно должны знать, насколько Бонд неуправляем и как сложно поддаётся контролю, — хмурится Кью. — Я пытаюсь идти с ним на контакт, но он тоже явно не горит желанием работать со мной.  
— Личные мотивы меня мало интересуют. Всё же постарайтесь, Кью. Мне не хочется писать некролог.  
Квартирмейстер только пожимает в ответ плечами, ему нечего возразить.  
Он встречает Бонда на следующий день в аэропорту и вскидывает бровь, заметив пластиковый стаканчик, наполненный явно не кофе.  
— Скупили дьюти-фри?  
— Мне кажется, это не ваше дело, — обманчиво мягко отзывается 007.  
На этом ритуал приветствия закончен, и Кью протягивает ему конверт с билетами и паспортом, а потом неожиданно спрашивает:  
— Вы уверены, что стоило так быстро возвращаться к оперативной работе?  
— После чего? — вскидывает бровь Бонд. — Ваше невысказанное мнение буквально разрывает вас изнутри.  
— Моё мнение заключается в том, что вам стоило бы отдохнуть и привести нервы в порядок.  
— Какая трогательная забота.  
— О моей карьере, — злится квартирмейстер, — на вас мне...  
— Глубоко плевать, — заканчивает Бонд его фразу.  
— Тогда о чём разговор?  
— Вы мне скажите. — 007 допивает остатки виски и сминает стаканчик в кулаке.  
— Я считаю, вам стоит навестить психолога и разобраться со своими проблемами, это мешает вам нормально работать.  
Бонд смотрит на него как на идиота, не говоря ни слова, и Кью вынужден продолжить:  
— Я ознакомился с материалами о Веспер. А тут ещё и смерть М.  
— Я опоздаю на самолёт, — перебивает его Бонд, но не поднимается. — Оставьте свои наставления для кого-нибудь другого, Кью, будьте так добры.  
— Просто не мешайте мне выполнять мою работу. — Кью нервно поправляет очки и встаёт. — Моя задача — обеспечить ваше возвращение целым или как минимум живым и успешно выполнившим операцию.  
— А если я не хочу? — вскидывает бровь Джеймс, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Что именно? — осторожно уточняет квартирмейстер.  
— Возвращаться живым.  
Кью словно снова видит ряд закрытых гробов, накрытых флагами, и гулко сглатывает.  
— И после этого вы утверждаете, что вам не нужна помощь. — Ему даже не хочется язвить в этот момент.  
— Именно. — Бонд встаёт, снова становясь выше, и плавно ведёт плечами, приходя в себя. — Кью.  
— Бонд, это... — Кью натыкается на его взгляд и замолкает, понимая, что сейчас стоит замолчать. — Удачного полёта, 007. Я всегда на связи.  
— К сожалению моему и вашему, — криво улыбается Джеймс, вскрывая конверт, и направляется к стойкам регистрации.  
Кью провожает его задумчивым взглядом, понимая, что его больше не задевает, как в первые моменты, это показное пренебрежительное отношение, которое теперь больше походит на самооборону.  
Пожалуй, стоит поговорить с Ив или Таннером, они знают Бонда дольше и явно знакомы со всеми его закидонами. Кью хочется догнать 007 и поговорить, убедить в том, что им стоит сотрудничать, но он просто не знает, что сказать...

***

— Вы когда-нибудь теряли близких, Джеффри? — Ив странно серьёзна, когда речь заходит о призраках Бонда. — 007 никогда не станет прежним. Его просто нужно понять.  
«И простить?» — рефлекторно хочется съязвить Кью. Но вместо этого он только кивает и позже, вечером, когда ждёт предполагаемого вызова от Бонда, снова поднимает все документы.  
— Кое-что нужно, — голос 007 в его наушниках раздаётся совершенно неожиданно. — У меня нет под рукой карты, как нет и времени плутать по запутанным улицам.  
— Такое ощущение, что вы считаете меня карманным GPS, — замечает Кью, размечая удобный маршрут и подключаясь к уличным камерам. — Плохо выглядите, всё в порядке?  
— Превосходно, — сквозь зубы отвечает Бонд, одёргивая пиджак. — Куда идти?  
Квартирмейстер направляет его, доводя до отеля, и не выдерживает:  
— Рядом с вами все умирают, Бонд.  
— Вот и держитесь от меня подальше, — не слишком-то вежливо отзывается Бонд и отключается.  
Кью отчаянно скрипит зубами и всерьёз подумывает основательно побеседовать с непонятливым агентом после его возвращения. Бонд любил Веспер, сказала Ив, и после её смерти лишился всех эмоций, кроме жажды мести и одержимости найти виновных. Безупречная машина для убийства.  
— Полная чушь, — упрямо говорит он вслух. — Эмоциям не место в нашей работе.  
— Вы снова заблудились? — спрашивает Кью через час, когда Бонд выходит на связь опять.  
— Кажется, М хотел нашего героя живым, — игнорирует его вопрос 007.  
— Дайте угадаю. Совершенно случайно вы его убили.  
Бонд хмыкает, и Кью слышит звон льда в бокале.  
— Объясните, Кью. Вы поставили перед собой цель вывести меня из себя?  
— Не знал, что это возможно, вы только что дали мне надежду.  
— Убейте её, пока не поздно, — со смешком советует Джеймс, отчего-то не торопясь выключаться. — И перестаньте вести себя настолько раздражающе.  
— Что конкретно вас так раздражает, Джеймс? — назвать его по имени получается легко и естественно.  
— Моё имя, к примеру.  
Кью кажется, что Бонд улыбается.  
— А в работе или, смею спросить, во мне?  
— Ваше упорное желание спасти меня от самого себя.  
— С чего вы взяли, что меня интересует именно это? А не, скажем, дальнейшее повышение или что-нибудь в таком роде?  
— Это как в покере, — поясняет Бонд. — Когда просчитываешь соперника, чтобы понять, как он настроен.  
— И что же, вы и меня просчитали? — Кью невольно легко усмехается.  
— Пока нет, но я наслаждаюсь процессом.  
Кью слышит издёвку в его голосе и вспоминает разговор в галерее, который так сильно вывел его из себя.  
— Надеюсь, что скоро просчитаете и перестанете строить из себя великого психоаналитика.  
— Ну вот, испортили всю игру, — разочарованно тянет Джеймс, а потом коротко, зло выдыхает. — Перестаньте пытаться делать то, что у вас не просят. Мне не нужна помощь.  
— Не просить и не нуждаться — разные вещи, — замечает Кью негромко. — Хватит опустошать бар, Бонд.  
— В свободное время, насколько я помню, я не особо ограничен в действиях. Доброй ночи, Кью.  
— Бонд.  
Джеймс не отвечает, но не отключается, ждёт, снова наполняя бокал.  
— Почему бы вам просто не поговорить со мной?  
— Потому, что вас это никак не касается?  
— Я ваш квартирмейстер, — упрямо говорит Кью, не зная, зачем он вообще ввязывается во всё это. — Вас не учили доверять тем, с кем вы работаете?  
— Что-то припоминаю, — лениво отзывается Бонд.  
— Я должен знать всё, чтобы иметь возможность вас скоординировать.  
— Мы потратили довольно много времени, обсуждая это, но так и не достигли консенсуса. Доброй ночи, Кью. Я планирую выполнить ежевечерние ритуалы и отрубиться.  
— Полагаю, это подразумевает под собой напиться?  
— Нет, ещё заняться самоудовлетворением в душе. — Бонд отключается, оставляя квартирмейстера в полном шоке.  
Кью несколько минут смотрит в пустую чашку из-под чая, словно что-то выискивает в разводах, а потом снова открывает досье 007, записывает его текущий адрес и уезжает, собираясь заглянуть в квартиру Бонда до его возвращения. Он не трогает ничего, заглянув всего на десять минут, чтобы оставить несколько миникамер с микрофонами, и едет домой, чтобы немного поспать.  
Бонд больше не выходит на связь, пока Кью сам не звонит ему.  
— Я всё ещё жив, — с каким-то скрытым сожалением вместо приветствия говорит Джеймс. — Есть инструкции, как это исправить в ближайшее время?  
— У меня есть только инструкции по выполнению операции и некоторые на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций, — отзывается Кью. — Но зная вас, именно они мне и понадобятся.  
Джеймс только хмыкает в ответ.  
— Кому же я буду звонить, когда вернусь домой? Вдруг меня накроет приступом депрессии среди ночи?  
— Думаю, если вы позвоните мне вместо того, чтобы открыть очередную бутылку, я не буду против, — совершенно серьёзно отзывается квартирмейстер.  
— Я это учту, — хмыкает Бонд.  
Кью скептично кривит губы, но никак это не комментирует, давая 007 возможность самому решать, что сказать дальше.  
— Я нашёл кое-что интересное. Буду к вечеру в Лондоне, передам через Таннера.  
— Лично занести не сможете? — насмешливо спрашивает Кью. — Я не кусаюсь, Бонд, чтобы меня бояться.  
— Я вас не боюсь, — равнодушно отвечает 007. — Я просто не хочу вас видеть.  
Пока Кью в изумлении хватает ртом воздух, силясь придумать достойный ответ, Джеймс, хмыкнув, отключается.  
Он и правда не появляется в офисе, но благодаря своим небольшим мерам Кью прекрасно осведомлён о том, когда и в каком состоянии 007 объявился в своей квартире. Джеймс снова пьян, и это уже не удивляет.  
Он какое-то время наблюдает за Бондом, а потом отвлекается на привезённый хард с данными и настолько увлекается защитой на нём, что приходит в себя только часа через два, когда уже заканчивает и пролистывает документы. Кью совершенно случайно цепляется взглядом за что-то знакомое в одном из списков и хмурится, открывая файл с нужным названием. Это ещё один счёт Веспер, деньги с которого шли в какую-то неизвестную никому алжирскую компанию, и Кью спрашивает себя, знал ли об этом Бонд. Он снова смотрит на камеры, вздыхает, видя, что 007 до сих пор не спит, и пишет ему смс: «Уберите бутылку обратно в бар и ложитесь в постель, Джеймс».  
Бонд перезванивает.  
— Не люблю писать смс, — поясняет он удивительно трезвым голосом для такого количества выпитого. — И имя своё не люблю, я же говорил.  
— Тем не менее, инструкции те же. Вам нужно поспать.  
— Не имею желания.  
— Хотите поговорить?  
— О чём?  
— О Веспер.  
Бонд отвечает после долгой паузы:  
— Нет. Но если бы хотел, то только не с вами.  
— Вы считаете, что мне нельзя доверять? Или, как вы выразились в нашу первую встречу, я для этого слишком молод? — Кью смотрит на открытый документ и гадает, стоит ли говорить о том, что он нашёл, сейчас или лучше подождать. Или, может, не говорить вообще. — Я не понимаю вашего отношения ко мне, 007.  
— И не нужно, — у Бонда смертельно усталый голос. — И дело не в доверии или вашей молодости. Я вообще никому не доверяю.  
— Тогда в чём? Не хотите говорить о ней, расскажите об этом. Я пока не собираюсь спать.  
— У меня есть занятие поинтересней, чем объяснять вам глубинные мотивы своих слов и действий.  
— Опустошать бар? — язвит квартирмейстер.  
— Знаете иные способы борьбы с внутренними демонами?  
На какое-то мгновение это даже кажется вполне резонным.  
— Вы выбрали самый простой способ.  
— Скорее, самый для меня подходящий. Вам нечем заняться в такое время, Кью? Кажется, я передавал вам хард.  
— С ним я уже разобрался, — бормочет Кью и, прижав телефон к плечу, идёт на кухню поставить чайник. — Очень познавательная информация, должен заметить.  
— Ну-ка?  
— Это связано с Веспер. Уверены, что хотите это обсудить?  
Бонд обдумывает его слова, а потом категорично отрезает.  
— Не сейчас и не с вами.  
Кью отчётливо скрипит зубами, его злит упрямство Джеймса.  
— Мне нужно знать ваше мнение, чтобы понять, куда развивать дальше. Не будьте таким...  
— Каким же?  
— Упёртым!  
— Спокойной ночи, Кью, — мягко отвечает 007 и кладёт трубку.  
Кью шипит, обжигаясь о горячий бок чайника, и в первую секунду хочет перезвонить, но потом решает дать Бонду время обдумать всё и, забыв про чай, возвращается к ноутбуку. Он сидит за документами почти до самого утра и на работу приезжает сонный и взъерошенный, почти сразу направившись к М с некоторыми распечатками.  
— Насколько я знаю, Бонд разобрался с Квантом, — задумчиво говорит тот, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Нужно обсудить это с Таннером. Ив!  
Таннер, в отличие от Кью, буквально светится отличным настроением и энергией, но, стоит ему увидеть имена и документы, он мрачнеет.  
— Он, — Таннер касается чёрных букв, — был любовником Веспер. Дарил всем своим женщинам алжирский узелок любви. Бонд настиг его в России, после это дело было закрыто.  
— Но оно не закончено, — возражает Кью, вытягивая другой лист. — У него была компания на чужое имя, и Веспер перечисляла туда деньги каждые два месяца. Нужно это проверить.  
— Вы считаете, что стоит снова поднять это дело? Сунуть палку в едва успокоившийся улей? Вы недальновидны, Кью.  
— Не говоря уже о том, что не стоит снова напоминать 007 обо всей этой истории, — вставляет свои пару центов Ив.  
— Бонд в последнее время несколько... неуправляем, — говорит М, — и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы стали катализатором новых его срывов. Если вам так хочется раскрутить эту ниточку, советую идти к Бонду, но только когда будете в состоянии предоставить чёткие конкретные факты. Мне нужен стабильный агент. Это всё.  
Стихийное совещание так же стихийно заканчивается, и Кью покидает кабинет М крайне недовольный и разозлённый. Слова Мэллори можно трактовать совершенно однозначно: делай, что хочешь, но к Бонду не лезь. А именно это Кью и хочется делать.

***

У 007 перерыв в заданиях, и это даёт Кью время заняться найденной информацией. Он находит эту компанию, закрытую около года назад, и поднимает все оставшиеся документы и счета, чтобы найти какую-нибудь логику, отыскивает ниточку из России, которую Бонд оборвал в тот раз, и натыкается на новую. Большая часть архивов уничтожена, но Кью прослеживает, куда ушли деньги, и добирается до какого-то Парижского центра помощи пострадавшим с огромным счётом в банке. И с тем же самым руководителем, что и в Алжире. Это занимает у него почти неделю из-за того, что приходится заниматься множеством других дел, но Кью совершенно точно уверен, что тут что-то не так, и он снова пишет Бонду смс с просьбой о том, чтобы вечером тот зашёл к нему в отдел под предлогом испытать новый пистолет.  
Бонд появляется около восьми, всем своим видом выражая небрежность и равнодушие.  
— Разработали новый корм для варанов? — лениво интересуется он, присаживаясь на край стола.  
Он не брился, похоже, неделю как минимум, да и пиджак довольно помятый, словно Джеймсу абсолютно всё равно.  
— Надеюсь, что в Макао вас больше не занесёт. Кофе?  
— Виски, — скучающе отзывается Бонд. — Найдётся?  
Кью его удивляет, доставая и демонстрируя явно полную фляжку, но не отдаёт, вместо этого протягивая пистолет.  
— Совместим всё сразу. Его надо протестировать, ещё мне нужно кое-что рассказать, и в этот раз я позволю вам выпить.  
— Знак поощрения за хорошее поведение?  
— Не назвал бы его хорошим, — морщится квартирмейстер. — Идёмте. Ещё не хватало, что вы стреляли здесь.  
Бонд пожимает плечами, на ходу взвешивая в ладони оружие, и в тренировочном зале даже не надевает наушники, только чуть щурится перед выстрелом. Кью наблюдает за ним, автоматически рассказывая про придуманные улучшения, и протягивает фляжку. И замечает, что когда Бонд берёт её, то слишком быстро отдёргивает руку, словно избегая прикосновений.  
— Я хотел поговорить о тех документах. — Выстрел. — Я думаю, это очень важно. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о психологии, которая занимается гештальтами?  
Бонд делает глоток, простреливая мишени сердце, и молчит.  
— Так вот. Незаконченные дела очень давят на психику. Вообще-то, М запретил мне рассказывать, но я считаю, что вы должны знать и захотите покончить с этим всем навсегда.  
— Вы уверены, что заботитесь о моей психике, Кью? — Бонд изучает мишень, что-то отмечая для себя.  
— У вас другое мнение? — Кью делает пометки в блокноте и смотрит на Джеймса.  
— Ну, вы же уже сказали, что на меня вам плевать и вы волнуетесь только за свою карьеру, — издевательски-мягко отвечает 007. — Уже передумали?  
Квартирмейстер упрямо сопит, но заставляет себя не устраивать ссору.  
— Я нашёл интересные детали того дела с Квантом. Если вам не безразлично, мы обсудим. Если не хотите — я передам документы М, и этим делом займётся другой агент.  
Бонд молча превращает в решето новую мишень, методично отрабатывая выстрелы, призванные лишить противника возможности двигаться, а потом глухо говорит, не глядя на Кью:  
— Это ведь моя война, верно?  
— Поэтому я и решил сначала рассказать всё вам. — Голос Кью звучит успокаивающе. — Я знаю, что по какой-то причине не нравлюсь вам, но это не значит, что я не могу помочь в этом деле. И не только с этим.  
Он замолкает, когда Бонд неожиданно поворачивается, почти уткнув дуло в его грудь, и покорно ждёт. Но Джеймс опускает пистолет и снова отпивает виски, тем же тоном отвечая:  
— Хорошо. С этим нужно покончить.  
— Тогда нам нужно вернуться к моему ноутбуку, — Кью поворачивается к нему спиной, больше не чувствуя убийственного напряжения, и думает, что он на правильном пути. — Пистолет прошёл проверку, оставьте себе.  
Бонд хмыкает что-то неопределённое и идёт за ним.  
— Скажите, Джеймс. Вы намеренно не обращаете внимания на такие мелочи как недельная щетина и помятый пиджак?  
— А перед кем мне красоваться? Заданий у меня нет, в офисе я не появляюсь, ради кого тратить время на бритьё?  
Кью не может понять, серьёзен сейчас Бонд или снова язвит, так что предпочитает промолчать и проглотить так и рвущийся с языка комментарий по поводу того, что сэкономленное время, очевидно, тратится на употребление алкоголя.  
— Смотрите. — Он разворачивает документ на весь экран. — Вот это.  
Бонд наклоняется над его плечом, вчитываясь. Дыхание агента щекочет ухо Кью, но вопреки подсознательному ожиданию он не чувствует запаха алкоголя, только терпкий парфюм, немного табака и нотки бергамота.  
— Вы курите? — вырывается у него.  
— Пил ваш чай. А курил таксист.  
Диалог бессмысленный, но это самый нормальный диалог из всех происходивших между ними.  
— Вы знаете, какой я пью чай?  
— Заметил в прошлый раз. Париж? — Бонд бессознательно касается пальцами имени Веспер на экране и хмурится.  
— Да. Я всё проверил, сейчас деньги стекаются туда. Принцип работы примерно такой же, как и в Алжире.  
— Мне нужны...  
— Я купил вам билеты на завтрашний рейс, — перебивает Кью. — И забронировал номер. М пока не в курсе.  
— Что же, снова рискуете своей шпионской карьерой ради меня?  
— Если дело выгорит, я молодец. — Кью позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Если нет, влетит нам обоим.  
— Резонно.  
— Я всё продумал, — не без самодовольства отзывается квартирмейстер. — Пора домой и немного поспать, Джеймс, рейс в восемь утра.  
— Что, даже чаю не попьём? — вздёргивает бровь агент.  
— Решили изменить Джеку?  
— Джонни по большей части.  
Бонд, пьющий чай, — необычное зрелище, и Кью пока не знает, как реагировать.  
— Только не здесь.  
— Тогда до завтра.  
— Завтра, когда вы выйдете на связь, в смысле?  
— Возможно, мне понадобится ваша помощь, — пожимает плечами Бонд и отстраняется, допивая остатки виски и отдавая фляжку. — Вынужден признать, хороший выбор.  
— Я знаю, что вы предпочитаете пить, — отвлечённо отзывается Кью, что-то проверяя в документах. — Я скину вам всё, что понадобится, уже завтра. И сам поговорю с М.  
— У меня такое ощущение, что вы следите за мной, Кью.  
Квартирмейстер вздрагивает и с нервным смешком поправляет очки.  
— Это паранойя, Джеймс.  
— Ну разумеется, — хмыкает Бонд. — Только вот с вами ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Вдруг вы прицепили мне на затылок камеру и следите за каждым моим шагом?  
Кью мысленно благодарит мироздание за то, что ещё в колледже разучился краснеть.  
— Я бы цеплял не на затылок, а на лоб, чтобы видеть то же, что и вы, — неудачно шутит он.  
— Дно моего стакана, — усмехается Джеймс.  
— Вам не кажется, что тема алкоголя и алкоголизма слишком часто возникает в наших разговорах?  
— Вы постоянно об этом заговариваете, я лишь поддерживаю. — 007 пожимает плечами и уходит, не прощаясь.

***

— Я беру на себя всю ответственность, — говорит Кью следующим утром, выслушав всё, что об этом думает М. — Нужно позволить Бонду закончить с этим.  
— Он не готов, — возражает Мэллори. — Кью, вы понимаете, что может случиться, если что-нибудь пойдёт не так?  
— А если оставить всё, как есть, будет хуже. — Квартирмейстер упрямо поджимает губы. — 007 уже должен быть в Париже и он даже согласен работать со мной нормально. Дайте нам время.  
Мэллори, махнув рукой, вздыхает, видя, что спорить бесполезно.  
— Держите меня в курсе, — говорит он.  
И Кью, выходя из его кабинета, чувствует, что победа за ним.  
Бонд выходит на связь сам к обеду и, стоит признать, Кью даже рад его слышать.  
— Мне нужны контакты нашего друга, Кью. Или мне стоит сразу наведаться в этот чёртов центр и выведать всё на месте?  
— Мы же решили без разрушений, — отзывается Кью. — Как Париж?  
— Как всегда грязен, шумен и полон подозрительных субъектов.  
— Направляю вам всё, что смог нарыть на него. В адресе я уверен, но будет ли он там..  
— А я никуда не спешу, — усмехается Бонд. — Вы ведь снабдили меня отмычками.  
— А ещё забрал из вашего багажа фляжку.  
— А вот это уже подло, — в голосе Джеймса не слышится злости, и это обнадёживает.  
— Я предоставлю вам возможность отомстить, — отзывается квартирмейстер, и 007 со смехом отключается.

***

— Ты был прав. — Задремавший за ноутбуком Кью вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда в наушниках раздаётся сдержанно-злой, ледяной голос Бонда.  
Он игнорирует резкий переход на ты и осторожно спрашивает:  
— В чём именно?  
— Она была в этом замешана. Занималась некоторыми счетами и сделками.  
— Что ещё? — Кью наливает себе чаю и сдерживает зевок. — Он рассказал что-нибудь полезное?  
— Труп мало что может рассказать, — хмыкает Бонд. — Кью, найдите мне Пауло, он должен быть в списке сотрудников.  
Квартирмейстер, вслушиваясь в тяжёлое дыхание, послушно пробивает мужчину по базам данных и негромко вздыхает.  
— Его нет в Париже. У компании есть маленький филиал в... одном городе. — Кью делает паузу, глядя на адрес в Венеции. — Возвращайтесь в Лондон, Бонд, и мы это обсудим.  
— Адрес.  
— Нет. После возвращения. Я сейчас пробью вам место в бизнес-классе на сегодняшний последний рейс.  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — недовольно отзывается Джеймс. — Тогда перед отъездом я всё же загляну в их офис.  
Он отключается, не давая возразить, и Кью, взглянув на время, устало трёт ладонями лицо. Он дожидается отправки самолёта и только после этого едет домой. И все чёртовых четыре часа беспокойно ворочается, а потом встаёт и включает картинку с камер в квартире Бонда. Сначала ничего не происходит, но вскоре появляется 007 и, даже не включив свет, тут же направляется к бару. Кью замечает тёмное пятно на разорванной рубашке и вместо того, чтобы позвонить, одевается и вызывает такси.  
Ему кажется, что Бонд молча закроет дверь прямо перед ним, но тот почему-то впускает его внутрь, и Кью, скинув куртку, вырывает у него из рук бутылку и идёт в ванную. Джеймс опирается о косяк, наблюдая, как алкоголь исчезает в раковине, и ждёт.  
— Это можно выпить, — Кью протягивает ему бутылку с остатками, и 007 покорно вливает в себя виски.  
Квартирмейстер шагает к нему и начинает расстёгивать рубашку.  
— Кью.  
— Помолчите, — советует тот. — Я должен осмотреть и обработать рану.  
Бонд закрывает глаза, досадливо морщась, и, когда тёплые пальцы касаются груди, чувствует острое дежавю. Опять. Вспоминается, как он очнулся в больнице после пыток Ле Шифра и, открыв глаза, увидел Веспер рядом. И после очередного бережного, почти нежного касания Бонд распахивает глаза и понимает, что перед ним по-прежнему Кью, а иллюзия пропадает, заставляя его чувствовать себя очень странно.  
Кью упрямо вздёргивает подбородок, но руки не отводит, продолжая молча и неторопливо обрабатывать рану. Джеймс прикрывает глаза и старается оценить ощущения непредвзято. Сначала получается не очень, но потом он отмечает: более уверенные и сильные прикосновения, отсутствие сладкого восточного аромата духов и спокойное, ровное дыхание. Вызванное беспокойство постепенно утихает, настолько, что Бонд позволяет себе расслабиться.  
— Вот и всё, — негромко говорит Кью, касаясь его плеча и безотчётно поглаживая горячую кожу кончиками пальцев.  
— Спасибо, — хрипло после долгого молчания отзывается Бонд. — Вот только скажите. Как вы узнали?  
— Анализ документов позволил...  
— О том, что я ранен, — мягко перебивает 007.  
— У меня свои методы. — Кью прячет смущение, стягивая остатки испорченной рубашки с Бонда и сворачивая в комок.  
— Значит, я всё-таки был прав и вы действительно за мной следите, Кью? — Джеймс удивлённо чуть улыбается.  
— Я... Нет. — Квартирмейстер протискивается мимо него и идёт на кухню. — Вы бы не поехали в больницу, скорую тоже вызывать бесполезно. — Он оборачивается и встречается взглядом с 007. — С вами сложно, Бонд, вы никого к себе не подпускаете. Но это не значит, что я буду просто наблюдать за происходящим с вами со стороны.  
— Знать бы ещё, зачем вам это нужно.  
— Я скажу, как только сам разберусь, — отмахивается квартирмейстер, выбрасывая рубашку, и будничным тоном спрашивает: — Чаю?  
— Не откажусь. — Бонд садится на стул и наблюдает за Кью. — Может, вы мне и блинчиков пожарите?  
— Подобных услуг не оказываю, — смеётся Кью и напоминает себе просмотреть потом записи с камер и решить, не вёл ли он себя, как идиот.  
Он ставит перед Бондом чашку и, нахмурившись, тянется и легко поправляет повязку, только потом усаживаясь напротив.  
— Удивительно, мы вполне нормально разговариваем друг с другом.  
— Я пытаюсь абстрагироваться от некоторых мыслей, — нехотя поясняет Джеймс, со вздохом вспоминая виски и отпивая чай. — Завтрак мне тоже не положен?  
— Сейчас два часа ночи, для завтрака рано. Или вы предлагаете остаться с вами до утра? — Кью сам не замечает, откуда в его голосе появляется какие-то мягкие, соблазнительно-бархатные нотки.  
— Сможешь потом рассказывать, что провёл ночь с Бондом, — хмыкает агент, отпивая чай. — Нет, в самом деле. У меня хватит места, если решишь остаться.  
Кью снова отмечает переход на ты и игриво интересуется:  
— Двуспальная кровать?  
— Диван в гостиной, — опускает его с небес на землю Бонд и, допив чай, встаёт. — Не выгонять же тебя в два часа ночи.  
— Я мог бы вызвать такси. Но кто-то ведь должен за тобой присмотреть.  
Бонд криво улыбается ему, и Кью кажется, что он сейчас принял правильное решение.  
Это странно — знать, что Бонд спит практически рядом с ним, всего лишь в соседней комнате, и Кью ещё около часа ворочается, порываясь пойти и проверить, всё ли в порядке. И встаёт он тоже первым. Так что когда сонный Бонд появляется на кухне, то просто замирает и молча наблюдает за взъерошенным Кью в расстёгнутой рубашке у его плиты.  
— Последний раз эту плиту использовали по прямому назначению ещё старые хозяева.  
— Я подумал, что завтрак нам не повредит. Впрочем, мои таланты не выходят за рамки яичницы и тостов.  
— После мерзких парижских круассанов это будет пищей богов. — Бонд усаживается за стол и щурится. — Нет ощущения нереальности происходящего?  
— Скорее розово-сопливой приторности. — Кью ставит перед ним тарелку и садится напротив. — Доброе утро.  
— Наверное, оно в какой-то мере за долгое время действительно доброе, — с долей сомнения говорит Джеймс и пробует кофе. — Мне даже не хочется вылить это в ближайший цветок.  
— Надеюсь, завтрак тоже не захочется выкинуть, — улыбается Кью, допивая свой чай и неторопливо застёгивая рубашку. — Я скоро уезжаю. А вам советую побриться наконец и отдохнуть ещё. Потом мы обсудим дальнейший план действий.  
— Для идеального завтрака не хватает только бекона, — словно не слыша его, хмыкает Джеймс.  
— Я учту это. — Кью поднимается и затягивает галстук. — Хотя стоило бы сказать, что это была разовая акция.  
— Зато я смогу хвастаться, что квартирмейстер готовил мне завтрак.  
— Тогда я буду вынужден тебя убить, — совершенно серьёзно отзывается Кью, перевязывая галстук нормально перед зеркалом у входной двери.  
Джеймс опирается плечом о стену, невозмутимо прихлёбывая кофе. На нём только брюки, и выглядит он удивительно расслабленным и спокойным, нет того напряжения, которое вчера насторожило Кью.  
— И тем самым реализовать мои суицидальные наклонности. Весьма меня обяжешь.  
— Джеймс, прекрати. — Кью замирает на пороге, но всё же не удерживается от последних наставлений. — Завтра утром я жду тебя у себя, обсудим новую операцию. Постарайся отдохнуть.  
— Конечно, мамочка, — бурчит Бонд, закрывая дверь, и обещание Кью вечером позвонить достаётся криво висящему номеру квартиры.  
Он и правда сдерживает обещание и звонит Бонду после одиннадцати:  
— Как отдыхается?  
— Некому приготовить ужин, пришлось выкручиваться самому, — насмешливо говорит тот.  
Кью хмыкает, включая камеру и садясь перед ноутбуком с чаем.  
— Хоть что-то. Я просто звоню проверить, не выпил ли ты весь бар и не собираешься ли что-нибудь разрушить, пока я занят.  
— Не надо вести себя со мной как с ребёнком, — Бонд удобно устраивается на диване, видимо, так и не соизволив одеться за день, и Кью задумчиво разглядывает его.  
— Иногда иначе никак, — отвлечённо говорит он, завороженно наблюдая, как Джеймс лениво, гибко потягивается. — Как рана? Не болит?  
— Жжётся, — бесстрастно отзывается Джеймс, отпивая что-то из чашки.  
Кью втайне надеется, что это чай или кофе.  
— Ты расскажешь, что было в Париже?  
— Ничего интересного. — Бонд включает телевизор, и Кью слышит отдалённые звуки музыки.  
— Не собираешься ложиться спать?  
— У меня бессонница.  
— Осталось совсем немного, Джеймс, — негромко говорит Кью. — И это дело будет закрыто.  
— Полагаешь, это изменит что-то лично для меня?  
— Разве нет? Мне казалось, что, когда всё это закончится, тебе станет легче.  
— И что же позволило вам так думать? — сухо интересуется Бонд. — По-прежнему не могу вспомнить, чтобы просил о такой помощи.  
— Но...  
— До завтра, Кью. Отдохните за двоих.  
Кью бессильно выдыхает, слушая короткие гудки, и, послав всё к чёрту, ложится спать. 

***

Он злой и нервный следующим утром, и, когда появляется Бонд, хочется высказать ему всё.  
— Билет в Венецию, — поясняет Кью, протягивая конверт и замечая, как почти неуловимо меняется выражение лица Джеймса. — Рейс в четыре, так что вполне успеете.  
— Я не полечу, — коротко говорит Бонд.  
— Полетите. И притащите этого идиота сюда живым. Сомневаюсь, что вам это не по силам, 007.  
Бонд тяжело смотрит на него, и Кью, вскинув бровь, не выдерживает:  
— Вы же не думаете, что, стоит вам выйти из самолёта, там тут же появится Веспер? Она уже давно мертва, Бонд, и виновата в этом сама.  
— Не вам говорить со мной о том, в чём она виновата. И вообще о ней.  
— Это почему же, Бонд? Я изучил материалы дела и знаю...  
— Потому что ты ни черта не знаешь, ясно тебе? — Джеймс делает шаг вперёд и сгребает в кулак галстук Кью, дёргая его на себя, и шипит в лицо: — Не смей больше, никогда. Не лезь ко мне со своей чёртовой помощью, она не нужна мне. Ты мне не нужен!  
Кью вцепляется в его плечи, чтобы не упасть, и орёт в ответ:  
— А что я должен делать, если ты не хочешь помочь себе сам?  
— Просто оставь меня в покое, — устало говорит Джеймс, отпуская его. — Передай билет и материалы кому-то из агентов. Я не поеду.  
— После всего того, что я о тебе слышал до нашей личной встречи, я разочарован, Джеймс.  
— Это должно меня переубедить? Или как-то задеть?  
— Видимо, мне стоит начать некролог к вашему следующему заданию. До свидания, Бонд, мне нужно решить, кого отправить вместо вас, — насмешливо говорит Кью и тут же давится вдохом, когда 007 припирает его к стене и сжимает горло.  
— Не доводи меня, Кью, пока я не сломал тебе что-нибудь для профилактики.  
— Тогда в следующий раз твой вальтер не сработает. Печально будет. — Кью закашливается. — Пусти.  
— Иди к чёрту, Кью. — Бонд бессильно опускает руки и отворачивается. — Мнишь себя великим психологом?  
— Я просто хочу помочь, Джеймс.  
— Я не буду повторять. До тебя мои слова всё равно не доходят. Увидимся.  
Бонд забирает со стола папку с документами и билетом и уходит, оставляя растерянного тяжело дышащего квартирмейстера одного.  
— Кью, вы в порядке? — Ив смотрит взволнованно и настороженно. — Умоляю, скажите мне, что вы с 007 не подрались.  
— Если бы мы подрались, я уже был бы накрыт белой простынкой, — огрызается квартирмейстер. — Не мешайте мне работать.  
Он пытается поправить смятый галстук, а потом раздражённо стягивает его с шеи и кидает в ящик стола.  
Он проверяет по камерам, что Бонд сел в самолёт, и в какой-то момент задумывается, не слишком ли это было, но отступать уже поздно. 007 не выходит на связь и не отвечает, когда квартирмейстер пытается сделать это сам, и это заставляет Кью волноваться. Но не о карьере, как он говорил до этого.  
Он узнает, что Бонд вернулся, только когда Пауло оказывается в изоляторе, а Таннер приносит остатки гаджетов Кью. Квартирмейстер молча выкидывает их, выключает всё и едет домой. Он обещает себе, что даже не будет включать ноутбук, но мысль о том, что нужно хотя бы проверить, в порядке ли Джеймс, оказывается сильнее.  
Квартира 007 встречает его разбросанными по полу вещами, пустой бутылкой у дивана и самим Бондом, лежащим и глядящим в потолок. Кью смотрит на него минут десять, а потом решается позвонить.  
Как ни странно, Бонд принимает вызов, ничего не говоря вслух.  
— Я бы хотел извиниться, Джеймс, — осторожно говорит Кью. — Всё в порядке?  
— Я доставил вашего свидетеля. И даже живым. Что вам ещё?  
— Как прошло?  
— Нормально.  
Джеймс закуривает, и Кью буквально передёргивает.  
— Джеймс, ты куришь?  
— Какая тебе, к чёрту, разница?  
— Мои расчёты оказались неверны? — помолчав, спрашивает Кью, задумчиво постукивая карандашом по краю стола.  
— В корне. А теперь, не смею тебя задерживать, я планирую упиться в хлам и, надеюсь, не проснуться.  
Джеймс сбрасывает вызов, и когда Кью, чертыхаясь, снова набирает номер, то натыкается на бесстрастное «Абонент вне зоны доступа».  
Квартирмейстер смотрит на часы, а потом вновь на экран ноутбука, и хмурится, наблюдая, как Бонд открывает новую бутылку. Сломанный телефон валяется на полу, и Кью на свой страх и риск снова вызывает такси.  
Он не знает, что собирается сказать, и пока добирается — в голову ничего путного не приходит. Он не стучится, вместо этого доставая недавно сделанные дубликаты ключей, и заходит сам, на ходу снимая верхнюю одежду. А потом опускается на колени рядом с сидящим на полу 007 и сжимает его ладонь, не давая сделать глоток.  
— Не надо, Джеймс, пожалуйста. Хватит.  
— А ты у нас кто? Армия спасения? ЮНИСЕФ? Мать Тереза? — Бонд легко отпихивает его руку и делает внушительный глоток. — Отвали.  
— Я был не прав, Джеймс. Мне не стоило отправлять тебя в Венецию и вообще заставлять снова лезть во всё это.  
— Жаль, что ты понял это только сейчас. — Бонд снова прикладывается к бутылке, и Кью решительно отбирает у него алкоголь.  
— Давай попробуем ещё раз, прошу.  
— Попробуем что? — Бонд пытается встать, но Кью крепко хватает его за руку. — Не помню, чтобы мы вообще претендовали на что-то, выходящее за рамки отношений агент-координатор.  
И это звучит удивительно обидно.  
— Идём. — Кью медленно выдыхает, держа себя в руках, и тянет Джеймса на кухню. — Я заварю тебе чай.  
— Не пойти бы тебе к чёрту? — Бонд вырывается и устало прислоняется к стене.  
— Пойду. Но чуть позже. — Кью включает чайник и достаёт чашки. — А ты иди в душ.  
Ему кажется, что Бонд сейчас просто возьмёт и убьёт его на месте, но, что удивительно, он слушается и со смешком уходит в ванную.  
Кью заваривает крепкий чай и без малейшего зазрения совести шарит по шкафам в поисках чего-нибудь сладкого, но находит только банку засахарившегося джема.  
— Я принял душ. Теперь ты уйдёшь?  
— Нет. Теперь мы выпьем чаю и поговорим.  
Кью оборачивается и роняет банку. Джеймс стоит в ставшей уже привычной позе, привалившись к стене, и из одежды на нём только полотенце на бёдрах.  
— Кью. Иди домой.  
— Два часа ночи, Джеймс. Куда мне идти?  
— Я вызову тебе такси. Показать, где выход?  
— В прошлый раз ты предложил мне остаться, — уязвлённо замечает Кью.  
— В прошлый раз я и сам впустил тебя. Откуда у тебя ключи?  
— Догадайся, — огрызается Кью, забывая и про чай, и про джем, и делает шаг вперёд. — Объясни мне. Тебе нравится страдать, Джеймс? Показывать всем своим видом, что тебе глубоко плевать не только на всех вокруг, но и на самого себя? М считает, что ты нестабилен и не готов к серьезным делам, мне очень тяжело было его переубедить!  
— Может, не стоило? — холодно интересуется 007.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы тебя отстранили! — Кью срывает. — Что ты будешь делать, если МИ-6 отправит тебя в отставку? Сопьёшься окончательно?  
— Мне кажется, это не твоё...  
Кью толкает его в грудь и негромко, зло говорит:  
— Перестань вести себя как идиот.  
— А ты перестань навязывать мне свою помощь, Джеффри.  
— Мы никогда не сможем общаться нормально, да? — тем же тоном спрашивает Кью.  
— Ты изначально повёл себя неправильно со мной, — пожимает плечами Бонд и откидывает голову. — А я разучился верить людям, чтобы давать тебе второй шанс.  
— Ты с самого начала был настроен против, — насмешливо говорит Кью. — Не хотел работать со мной по какой-то непонятной причине.  
— Ну, и что ты сделаешь теперь? Ударишь меня?  
Кью качает головой, странно на него глядя, и неожиданно вжимается всем телом, тянется и, вместо того, чтобы продолжить спор, затыкает Бонда поцелуем.  
Спустя пару минут Джеймс отстраняется и насмешливо спрашивает:  
— Что, у вас закончились инструкции на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций, мистер Бутройт? Не думал, что вам свойственны эмоциональные порывы.  
— Что ещё ты не думал? — хрипло спрашивает Кью, торопливо ослабляя воротник рубашки. — Держу пари, ты понятия не имеешь о том, что я до дрожи ненавижу своё настоящее имя, к примеру.  
— Я очень тебе сочувствую. А теперь — до свидания, Кью.  
— Неужели? — Кью встречает его взгляд, по-прежнему не отстраняясь и чувствуя явное возбуждение Бонда. — Я ещё не закончил.  
Он дёргает полотенце, скидывая его на пол, и опускается на колени, оставляя очки на полу. А потом тянет Бонда за бёдра к себе, ближе, и вместо легкого касания языком надевается ртом на его член, глубоко, жарко и тесно. Кью плотно сжимает губы и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как напрягается Джеймс, невольно, совсем незаметно подаваясь навстречу, и это поощряет его, подталкивая продолжить ласку. Бонд не издаёт ни звука, вжимаясь спиной в стену, запрокинув голову и сжав зубы. Он впивается ногтями в ладонь до боли, но удовольствие глушит всё, а у него слишком давно никого не было, и много не нужно. Кью доводит его до грани, заставляя кончить, и только потом отстраняется, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на бедре и снова надевая очки. Он поднимается, и во всём его строгом, аккуратном виде внимание привлекает только яркий припухший рот.  
— Ложись отдыхать, Джеймс, — хрипло, мягко говорит Кью, облизывая губы. — Уже поздно, и я правда поеду.  
Бонд силится сказать что-то, но в горле пересохло, и получается только хрип.  
— Увидимся завтра, выспись как следует, — усмехается Кью и идёт к двери, на ходу одеваясь и утирая рот. Почему-то сделанное уже не кажется хорошей идеей, и хочется немедленно сбежать.  
Бонд догоняет его у двери, и Кью не позволяет коснуться себя или даже обнять, ограничиваясь коротким поцелуем.  
— Спокойной ночи, — повторяет он и оставляет Джеймса одного вникать в произошедшее.

***

На следующее утро он сосредотачивается на работе, чтобы ни о чём не думать, и решает послать всё к чёрту и ограничить общение с Бондом. 007 появляется днём, и выглядит он безупречно настолько, что Кью невольно отвлекается от дел и украдкой его оглядывает, но потом берёт себя в руки.  
— У меня ещё пока нет отчёта по итогам допроса, не могу сказать ничего нового, — говорит он, глядя в монитор и отпивая чай. — И вообще, сейчас у меня обед. Или что-нибудь срочное?  
— Просто зашёл в гости, — пожимает плечами Бонд. — По инерции. Прошу прощения, если отвлёк.  
Он с безмятежной улыбкой поглаживает кончиками пальцев поверхность стола, и, обладая достаточным воображением, можно представить много интересных вещей.  
Кью никогда не жаловался на фантазию.  
— Я занят, 007, мне некогда с вами говорить, — он нервно поправляет очки и отворачивается.  
— И не надо, — хмыкает Бонд и хлопает его по спине. — Меньше слов, больше дела, Джеффри.  
— Спасибо за совет, учту, — хмуро отзывается Кью и, оставшись один, снимает очки и трёт ладонями лицо.  
Джеймс выглядел странно спокойным и умиротворённым, и квартирмейстеру легко удаётся загнать желание спросить про самочувствие куда подальше. Его куда больше волнует текущее дело. По крайней мере, он сам себя убеждает в этом.  
Ив приносит отчёт только к самому концу рабочего дня, и Кью, провожая взглядом уходящих домой коллег, только пожимает плечами и заваривает себе новую порцию чая. Ему не хочется никуда ехать, в квартире всё равно слишком пусто, и неважно, где работать. Он гасит большую часть освещения, скидывает кардиган, оставаясь в одной рубашке, и устраивается удобнее, открыв принесённую папку.  
— Решил остаться в ночную смену?  
Кью щурится, разглядывая чуть размытый силуэт Бонда, и нехотя отвечает:  
— Читаю отчёт Ив. Нужно кое-что проверить и подготовить информацию для М.  
007 неуловимым движением перетекает к его столу и смотрит насмешливо.  
— Означает ли это, что мне сегодня наконец-то удастся спокойно напиться?  
— Иди к чёрту, Джеймс. Хочешь пить — пей. Трахай малознакомых девиц, не брейся месяцами, режь вены. Я больше не хочу тебя спасать.  
— Что же, надоело со мной возиться и ты решил всё бросить?  
— Не ты ли сам этого хотел? — Кью раздражённо захлопывает папку и поворачивается к нему. — Я по-прежнему тебя не понимаю.  
— Я и не просил тебя пытаться меня понять, насколько я помню.  
— Тогда зачем ты пришёл? Удостовериться, что сегодня я не позвоню тебе и не приеду, чтобы вылить очередную бутылку и уложить спать?  
Бонд протягивает руку, не снимая перчатки, обхватывает его за подбородок и внимательно, изучающе смотрит, коснувшись пальцем уголка губ. У Кью невольно пересыхает во рту, и он сглатывает, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
— Вместо того чтобы выливать в раковину коллекционный алкоголь и читать мне лекции о вреде курения и прочего, ты мог бы привезти свою бутылку и поговорить со мной о чём-то, не относящемся к моим привычкам или моей работе.  
— Это звучит нормально, если говорить о нормальных людях, Джеймс. — Кью торопливо облизывает губы. — О друзьях, к примеру.  
— Полагаешь, мы не сможем стать друзьями? Я думал, мы нашли общий язык.  
Бонд усмехается слишком соблазнительно. Кью упирается ладонью в его грудь, силясь оттолкнуть, и кривит губы.  
— Показалось, Джеймс.  
— Впрочем, ты прав. Дружить нам не обязательно, — соглашается Бонд и, склонившись, целует его.  
Кью подчиняется его напору, приоткрывая губы, позволяя толкнуться языком в рот, и закрывает глаза, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотник. Он оправдывается перед собой тем, что Бонд слишком охрененно целуется, чтобы оттолкнуть его сразу, и невольно тянется ближе, отвечая. Но стоит Джеймсу немного отстраниться, Кью шумно выдыхает и откидывается на спинку сидения.  
— Хочешь сказать, такая терапия тебе нравится больше?  
— А ты претендуешь на то, что это терапия? — равнодушно спрашивает Джеймс, поправляя перчатку.  
У него ни капельки не сбилось дыхание, и ничто не выдаёт, что он только что целовал квартирмейстера, который растрёпан, тяжело дышит и покусывает влажные зацелованные губы.  
— Мне так спокойнее, — неожиданно признаётся Кью и хмурится в ответ на мягкий смех.  
— Я еду домой и собираюсь напиться в хлам, — информирует его 007 и уходит. Без него небольшой кабинет кажется огромным.  
Кью хватается за чашку, как за спасительный круг, и торопливо выпивает остывший чай, пытаясь понять, был ли это намёк. Он хватает папку, выключает всё и торопливо собирается. А когда выходит на улицу, натыкается на Бонда: тот стоит, оперевшись о машину, и с наслаждением курит.  
— И как я должен был это понять? — интересуется Кью, подходя к нему.  
— Видимо, именно так, как понял, раз ты сейчас тут, — пожимает плечами Джеймс.  
— Позволь уточнить несколько деталей. Я не девушка. Я не хочу быть твоей очередной победой в списке. И все, кто с тобой спят, имеют обыкновение умирать через какое-то время.  
— О, — коротко говорит Джеймс и отбрасывает окурок.  
На парковке ужасно холодно, с неба сыплется мерзкая морось, ветер забирается под парку и холодит шею.  
— Я... пойду, — неловко говорит Кью, передёргивая плечами. — Поздно уже. До завтра, Джеймс.  
— Пока, — кивает 007 и обходит машину, чтобы сесть за руль.  
— Ты... Не подбросишь до метро? — спрашивает Кью, чтобы что-то спросить, и Бонд молча кивает в ответ. И так же молча довозит его до дома.  
Кью берётся за ручку, собираясь выйти, но передумывает и со вздохом поворачивается.  
— Сегодня пятница.  
Бонд приподнимает бровь в вежливом молчаливом вопросе, и Кью откидывается на сидении.  
— Я не приглашу тебя к себе, так что поехали к тебе. Не хочу просидеть всю ночь в одиночестве за этим дурацким делом.  
Джеймс ни говорит ни слова, заводя мотор, и они молчат ровно до того момента, как оказываются в квартире. Кью скидывает парку, берёт телефон и уходит заказывать ужин, пока Бонд проверяет бар. И он почему-то чувствует себя тут привычно и спокойно и наконец позволяет себе нормально осмотреть комнату.  
— В моей квартире я не позволю пить тебе один лишь чай, — насмешливо говорит Бонд, появляясь на пороге с бокалами в руках. — Тем более, в вечер пятницы.  
— Идёт, — отстранённо отзывается Кью и оборачивается, держа в руках фотографию Веспер. — Хранишь как память?  
Бонд заслуженно считается одним из лучших — его выражение лица и тон голоса совершенно не меняются.  
— Полагаю, это немного не твоё дело. — Он залпом выпивает свою порцию виски и смотрит выжидательно.  
— Тебе это больше не нужно, — решительно говорит Кью и вынимает фото из рамки, складывая пополам и убирая в задний карман брюк. — Пора поставить точку, Джеймс.  
Бонд криво усмехается и протягивает ему бокал.  
— В чём ещё я, по-твоему, больше не нуждаюсь?  
— Я не прошу, чтобы ты не пил вообще. — Кью взбалтывает виски и делает глоток. — Но хотя бы не в таких количествах. Или это бессмысленная просьба?  
Джеймс усмехается.  
— Тогда ты так и не ответил, откуда узнал, что я ранен.  
— А ты не ответил, почему ко мне так относился, — парирует Кью. — Так что мы квиты.  
Он стягивает одной рукой галстук и расстёгивает несколько пуговиц, игнорируя внимательный, насмешливый взгляд.  
— Чувствуешь себя как дома? — хмыкает Бонд, направляясь в кухню, и Кью выдыхает, получая возможность покинуть спальню агента, не выдавая того, насколько ему тяжело там находиться.  
— Ты купил квартиру с обстановкой? — интересуется Кью, чтобы хоть что-то спросить, и устраивается на высоком табурете у стойки.  
— Ну неужели я стал бы мучиться с покупкой мебели? — Бонд оборачивается к нему с бутылкой в руках, и квартирмейстер мысленно благодарит мироздание, что между ними эта чёртова стойка. Бонда хочется касаться, а он уже решил для себя, что больше не станет этого делать, если не хочет упасть на самое дно.  
— Я не могу представить тебя прогуливающимся по магазинам в поисках идеального дивана, — со смешком признаётся Кью, запуская пальцы в волосы и допивая виски. — Это было бы странно.  
Бонд только со смешком пожимает плечами, наполняя его бокал, но ничего не говорит и уходит открывать дверь курьеру. Кью снимает очки и со стоном утыкается лбом в стойку, закрывая глаза. И вздрагивает, когда рядом опускается пакет, а на плечо ложится ладонь.  
— Ты устал, Джеффри. Может, тебе хватит виски? — Заботы и насмешки в голосе Бонда пополам, а ладонь прожигает ткань рубашки.  
— Просто не выспался, — бормочет Кью. — Воспользуюсь твоим диваном.  
— Давай в душ, после ужин и спать, — подпихивает его Бонд, и квартирмейстер послушно плетётся в ванную.  
Он торчит в душе чёртовых полчаса, прежде чем собирается с силами, чтобы выйти. Кью накидывает полотенце на плечи и появляется на кухне в одних брюках.  
Его ждёт горячий ужин и — к удивлению — чай. Кью чувствует себя крайне странно, как будто он спит.  
— Надеюсь, это сойдёт за компенсацию, — усмехается Джеймс и невозмутимо добавляет: — У меня очень удобная и крепкая стойка.  
Кью давится чаем и вскидывает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
— Ты уже проверял?  
— Выдвигаю гипотезу, требующую проверки.  
Кью незамедлительно представляет себе несколько горячих картинок и медленно выдыхает. У Бонда отличное тело и он круто целуется. И эти знания не дают квартирмейстеру покоя.  
— Китайская еда, — сдавленно констатирует он, заглядывая в тарелку Бонда и ёрзая.  
— Любишь остренькое? — отзывается тот.  
— Знаешь, — Кью наглым образом подцепляет с его тарелки кусок мяса и вздыхает, — я начинаю кое-что понимать.  
— Поделишься?  
— Я имею в виду, все те женщины, которые с тобой спали. Они просто не смогли перед тобой устоять. Даже не знаю, чья здесь вина.  
Бонд негромко смеётся и ухмыляется так, что внутри всё мучительно тянет.  
— Но ты у нас не девушка, Кью, я помню. Поэтому на тебя это не распространяется.  
Кью хочется перегнуться через стойку и заткнуть его поцелуем, но он зарекается делать первый шаг. Мысль о том, что Джеймс предпримет ещё одну попытку, он тщательно от себя отгоняет.  
— Иммунитет, — произносит он почти по слогам. — Очень полезная штука.  
— И очень умное слово. — Бонд игнорирует вилку, и то, как он облизывает пальцы, заставляет Кью изо всех сил сдерживать стон.  
— Я вообще много интересных слов знаю.  
— Ум — это сексуально.  
— Так ты собираешься мне мозг трахать? — вырывается у Кью. Ответный взгляд Бонда обещает ему крупные неприятности.  
— Что? — сдавленно интересуется Кью, осторожно отодвигая тарелку с чашкой в сторону ради их же безопасности. — Взглядом меня не испепелить, Джеймс.  
Бонд тянет полотенце за края на себя, укладывая Кью животом на стойку, и вскидывает бровь.  
— Я мог бы сделать с тобой куда более интересные вещи. Но ты ведь боишься умереть.  
— Скорее, переживаю, что некому будет после меня вправить тебе мозги. — Кью шумно сглатывает. — Наш ужин закончен?  
— Что ты, наслаждайся, — Бонд отпускает его и коротко усмехается.  
— Спасибо, я уже не голоден.  
— Диван в твоём распоряжении. — Джеймс закуривает и отправляет свою тарелку с практически нетронутой едой в раковину.  
— Не думаю, что диета из табака и виски — хорошая идея.  
— Не думаю, что мне интересно твоё мнение.  
Вот так. Вернулись к тому, с чего начали.  
Кью остаётся сидеть на месте, когда Бонд уходит в спальню, и медленно допивает чай. А потом поднимается и идёт следом.  
— Не хочу всё заканчивать так, — поясняет он в темноте, не включая свет.  
— Одеяло в шкафу. — Бонд игнорирует его слова, даже не поворачиваясь. — Спокойной ночи.  
Кью отыскивает одеяло, молча закрывает дверь, раздевается, устраивает очки на тумбочке и ложится рядом.  
— С тобой сложно, — снова повторяет он негромко и, протянув руку, кончиками пальцев касается лица Джеймса. — Попробуй довериться мне хотя бы раз.  
— То есть, под доверием ты понимаешь то, что бесцеремонно запрыгиваешь ко мне в постель?  
Кью продолжает неторопливо поглаживать кончиками пальцев его скулу, обдумывая следующий шаг.  
— Я тебя не обижу, — насмешливо говорит он, скользя пальцами ниже.  
— А я тебя? — звук взведённого курка квартирмейстер слышал бессчётное количество раз — в фильмах, играх, на испытаниях. Но никогда он не был настолько пугающим, не говоря уже о том, что сама мысль о старомодном револьвере после всех высокотехнологичных гаджетов кажется сюрреалистичной.  
— И ты меня нет, — уверенно отзывается Кью, интуитивно ожидая прикосновение холодной стали к виску, и ехидно добавляет: — Любишь игры с оружием? Мог бы сказать, я бы подготовился.  
— К этому никогда не будешь достаточно готов, — парирует Бонд, касаясь его скулы дулом. — Ты не подходишь для полевой работы, так что не совсем поймёшь.  
— Зато ты для этого идеален. — Кью прикрывает глаза и скользит ладонью по его плечу. — Ты очень напряжён, Джеймс.  
— Так помоги мне, — насмешливо предлагает тот.  
Квартирмейстер хмыкает и молча осторожно отбирает у него оружие и кладёт к очкам на тумбочку. А потом тянется и мягко, очень нежно касается губами шрама на груди, оставшегося после выстрела Ив.  
— И ты примешь мою помощь? — негромко спрашивает Кью, оставляя на коже ещё один поцелуй.  
— Мы не будем трахаться, — твёрдо говорит Джеймс, перехватывая его руку. И Кью не понимает, что обиднее — формулировка, грубая и резкая, или сам факт отказа.  
— Это почему же?  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты умер.  
На этот раз смех Бонда его раздражает.  
— Что ж ты всем своим бабам этого не говоришь? Тебе на них совсем плевать? — Кью садится, обхватив колени и притянув их груди.  
— Я каждый раз надеюсь, что проклятия 007 больше нет, — хмыкает Джеймс и шарит ладонью по тумбочке в поисках сигарет. — Веспер вон как долго продержалась.  
Щелчок зажигалки похож на выстрел.  
— Знаешь, — Кью щурится, задумчиво на него глядя и кусая нижнюю губу, — когда ты в первый раз меня увидел, то посмотрел на меня как на оживший труп.  
— Тебе показалось, — ровно отвечает Бонд, стряхивая пепел на пол.  
— А после этого ты отказался со мной работать, как я помню. — Кью придвигается, криво улыбнувшись. — А теперь пора сделать, наконец, вывод.  
— И какой же? — 007 сцепляет зубы, одаривая его тяжёлым, убийственным взглядом.  
— Чем я похож на Веспер, Джеймс?  
— Ничем, — цедит 007.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Ты не в моём вкусе и у тебя мерзкий характер.  
— Не более мерзкий, чем твой. Ответь мне, Джеймс. Сколько уже прошло с её гибели? Два года? Три? Все, кто имел к этому хотя бы косвенное отношение, мертвы. Что ещё нужно, чтобы твои призраки больше тебя не мучили?  
— Некоторые грехи не смываются даже кровью. — Бонд выдыхает дым к потолку.  
В темноте яркий огонёк сигареты похож на точку лазерного прицела. И постоянно возникающие ассоциации с оружием начинают злить Кью.  
— До этого разговора я, на удивление, был в твоём вкусе. Или ты просто себя переборол? — квартирмейстер вскидывает бровь и со вздохом снова ложится, раскинув руки. — Ты думаешь, что все, кто умер, погибли из-за тебя. Это не так.  
— Перестань строить из себя психолога, — советует Джеймс, докуривая сигарету.  
— Ты не мог предвидеть, что так произойдёт, — возражает Кью. — А с Веспер вообще нельзя было быть уверенным хоть в чём-нибудь. Ты собирался оставить МИ-6 ради неё, а она вела свою игру. Странно было бы, если бы ничего не произошло.  
— Кью. — Голос Бонда звучит предупреждающе.  
— Может, она тебя и предупредила, но она знала, на что идёт. И была к этому готова, Джеймс.  
— Заткнись. — Джеймс, откинув окурок в сторону, нависает над ним, схватив за запястья и не давая шевельнуться. — Я не собираюсь всё это с тобой обсуждать.  
— Я не прошу обсуждать. — Кью упрямо смотрит на него, облизав губы. — Можешь просто послушать.  
— И слушать тоже не хочу.  
— Тогда заткни меня, — квартирмейстер пожимает плечами, насколько это возможно в его положении, и смотрит упрямо.  
— Застрелить или задушить? — светским тоном предлагает Бонд, но от хриплых низких нот в его голосе Кью захлёбывается стоном.  
— Это всё, на что хватает твоей фантазии, Дже-еймс?  
— Ну почему же.  
Бонд даже усмехается чертовски соблазнительно. Он делает соблазнительно почти всё, даже сучит.  
— Ты всё ещё напряжён.  
— Кажется, мы решили, что ты хочешь мне помочь. — Джеймс отпускает его запястье и скользит ладонью по руке, а потом кончиками пальцев касается груди и поглаживает рёбра. — Или мы опять возвращаемся к тому, что начали?  
— Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь со мной, но иногда это не вовремя, — бормочет Кью и, протянув руку, обхватывает Бонда за затылок. — Иди сюда.  
Джеймс склоняется к нему и целует, медленно, никуда не торопясь и изучая, и второй ладонью Кью успокаивающе скользит по его спине, а потом откидывает голову и шумно выдыхает.  
— Воздуха не хватает? — язвительно интересуется Бонд, касаясь губами его шеи.  
— Я не знаю, что нужно с тобой сделать, чтобы ты перестал ехидничать, — огорчённо шепчет Кью.  
— Убить, — абсолютно серьёзно отвечает Бонд и коротко лижет ямку между ключицами квартирмейстера.  
Бонд слишком близко, слишком горячий и на них слишком мало одежды, чтобы остатки мозга Кью не отключились. Он хочет ответить, что 007 с этим может прекрасно справиться и без его помощи, но вместо этого только коротко стонет. Джеймс снова целует его и, отпустив, ложится рядом. Кью не сдерживает разочарованного выдоха и встряхивает головой, приходя в себя.  
— Как давно у тебя не было секса? Не считая, кхм, того моего визита.  
— Больше, чем ты можешь представить после всех слухов обо мне, — негромко отзывается Бонд, поворачиваясь на бок и скользя взглядом по Кью. — Дело не в этом.  
— Ты можешь не отвечать. — Квартирмейстер ложится удобнее и требовательно тянет его к себе ближе, но не чтобы поцеловать или продолжить начатое, а просто обнять. — Проверим, как тебе будет спаться не в одиночестве.  
Вопреки подсознательному ожиданию Кью, Бонду не снятся кошмары, и он не кричит по ночам, просто спит беспокойно и постоянно ворочается, но это едва ли повод для беспокойства в случае с агентом 007 — его совесть вовсе не кристально чиста.

***

Кью позволяет Бонду проспать почти двенадцать часов, а потом бесцеремонно будит.  
— Я решил, что мы можем позволить себе ещё одно сахарно-сопливое утро. Сегодня прекрасная погода, я заказал нам свежие круассаны и открыл окна на кухне, будем завтракать словно на свежем воздухе.  
Вопреки ещё одному подсознательному ожиданию, Бонд только мрачно смотрит на него и уходит в ванную на добрых сорок минут. За это время чай и выпечка остывают, а яичница покрывается противным жиром от бекона. Что самое поганое, Кью понятия не имеет, в чём причина.  
Он направляется к кухонной двери, сам толком не зная зачем, и сталкивается в проёме с Бондом. Гладко выбритым, непривычно одетым в тонкую, подчеркивающую все мышцы футболку вместо рубашки и джинсы. Кью сглатывает.  
— Всё уже остыло, — сдавленно говорит он и на мгновение где-то в мыслях жалеет, что ночью ничего не произошло.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно отзывается Джеймс и проходит мимо, игнорируя тарелки на столе и включая кофе-машину. — Я не голоден.  
— Ты мог бы мне об этом сказать. — Кью чувствует себя уязвлённо и глупо, и от этих беспомощных ощущений злится на себя ещё больше.  
— О том, что я не завтракаю? — вскидывает бровь Бонд, отпивая кофе.  
— Я даже знаю, с какого примерно времени, — бормочет Кью, а потом вдруг понимает: ещё немного, и его сорвёт. Хочется, как в детстве, бессильно заплакать, потому что не получается пройти сложный уровень игры и на одном и том же месте тебя уже в сотый раз убивает один и тот же монстр.  
Он торопливо хватает куртку, не сразу попадая в рукава, бормочет что-то о том, что у него ещё очень много дел, и выскакивает за дверь. Это напоминает паническое бегство, но позволяет удержаться от необдуманных поступков и сохранить остатки самоуважения.  
— Ты провёл ночь в постели Бонда и остался нетраханным. Так тебе и надо, придурок.  
Морозный воздух немного отрезвляет, паника и обида уступают место злости. Квартирмейстер выуживает из кармана смятое фото Веспер и пару минут разглядывает её безмятежно-счастливую улыбку.  
— Пошла ты к чёрту, — наконец говорит он и с наслаждением рвёт глянцевую бумагу на мелкие клочки, которые тут же уносит ветром.  
Кью отходит от его дома совсем недалеко, думая о том, что сейчас приедет и займётся работой, а потом вспоминает про отчёт Ив, который остался у Бонда, кажется, в машине, и негромко ругается, разворачиваясь. Он мог бы и наплевать на это, потому что возвращаться не хочется, но это чёртов единственный экземпляр, который ему нужен, и приходится забыть про гордость.  
— Что-нибудь забыл? — Бонд не выказывает никакого удивления.  
— Мне нужны ключи от вашей машины. — Кью протягивает ладонь, глядя чуть выше его плеча на приоткрытую в спальню дверь. — На пять минут, 007. Заберу папку и верну.  
— Зачем?  
— Вы не интересовались моими действиями раньше, продолжайте придерживаться той же тактики. — Кью переводит взгляд чуть правее. — Я лишь заберу документы, которые по неосторожности оставил там вчера.  
— Избавлю вас от необходимости снова подниматься, чтобы вернуть мне ключи, и сопровожу до машины.  
— Ты не сказал мне тогда, чем я похож на неё. — Кью отстранённо замечает, что его вдруг начинает трясти: — Тогда ответь, чем я хуже? — и почти ненавидит себя за то, что в конце фразы срывается на крик.  
— Хуже? — В голосе Бонда слышатся удивлённые нотки. — Позволь уточнить, у тебя что, план заменить Веспер в моей жизни?  
— Это ты зациклился настолько, что смотришь на меня, а видишь её! — У Кью даже дрожат пальцы. — Мне не нравится то, что какого-то чёрта твоё прошлое отыгрывается на мне, Джеймс. Причём мёртвое прошлое! Я могу справиться с чем угодно, но не с призраком. — Он медленно выдыхает, сняв очки, прикрывает глаза ладонью, и голос его звучит устало и глухо: — Не надо провожать меня до машины, я поднимусь сам. Дай ключи, мне нужно работать.  
Бонд безропотно отдаёт ему ключи и даже с места не сдвигается, когда квартирмейстер их возвращает.  
— Увидимся в понедельник, — самым холодным из всех имеющихся в его арсенале тоном говорит Кью, поправляя очки. — Если я что-то обнаружу, получите очередные инструкции.  
— До свидания, — мягко отзывается Джеймс. Выглядит он озадаченным.  
Всерьёз опасаясь, что, если задержаться ещё хоть на секунду, можно окончательно съехать с катушек, Кью почти выбегает из квартиры 007 и несётся по лестнице, прижимая к груди папку и тяжело дыша.  
Он вспоминает, как в пятницу решил игнорировать Бонда и как сорвался, и решает, что с него хватит и стоит остановиться только на работе и координировании 007. Кью проводит за ноутбуком почти весь день и полночи, ни разу не заглянув на камеры в квартире Джеймса, и это заставляет его надеяться, что он справится. Бонд не появляется ни в понедельник, ни во вторник, а потом Кью через кого-то из ассистентов передаёт ему очередной конверт, и 007 улетает в Уругвай, чтобы заняться остатками компании любовника Веспер. Он даже рад, что Бонду не требуется его помощь, так что на связь не приходится выходить. Результаты он узнаёт от Таннера, и, скинув всю нужную информацию и отчёты, уезжает домой, чтобы подвести итог. И это практически первый вечер, когда на часах уже два утра, а он не то, что не поехал промыть Джеймсу мозги, но даже не позвонил и не отправил смс, позволив тому заняться всем, что взбредёт в голову.  
Однако к четырём часам Кью понимает, что не спит и в пятый раз заваливает миссию в неоднократно пройденной игре только потому, что любопытство мешает ему спокойно жить. Неделю назад он вышел из квартиры Бонда и развеял по ветру клочки его прошлого — что, впрочем, не принесло особых результатов — и принял гениальное решение больше никогда не связываться с 007. Всю неделю он загружал себя работой и успешно справлялся, но сейчас, когда впереди выходные, от решимости не осталось и следа. Обещая себе, что это последний раз, Кью подключается к камерам. И видит перед каждой из них лист бумаги с неаккуратной надписью «Доброго времени суток, Кью».  
И это уже ни в какие рамки.  
Он хочет написать Бонду смс с крайне язвительным содержанием, что-нибудь про пропитое чувство юмора, но потом понимает, что опять ввяжется во всё это и берёт себя в руки.  
— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, — бормочет Кью монитору, прикусывая губу, и выключает камеры.  
Он мог бы добавить, что хочет другого, но это тоже под запретом даже в мыслях. Кью смотрит на время и досадливо морщится; стоило бы уже лечь спать, но он не может и не хочет, поэтому приходится встать и пойти на кухню. Он находит в одном из шкафчиков открытую бутылку бурбона и доливает в чай, игнорируя ноутбук и садясь к телевизору. Первые десять минут он бессмысленно переключает каналы, а потом находит какой-то старый фильм и устраивается удобнее, надеясь, что это его отвлечёт от мыслей о 007.  
Он отпивает чуть пахнущий алкоголем чай, морщится от горького привкуса и не успевает отогнать мысль, что именно такой вкус у губ Бонда. С этого момента снова собраться уже довольно сложно, и Кью со вздохом уступает собственному безумию, возвращаясь за бутылкой и позволяя мыслям о Джеймсе захватить его сознание. Когда в квартире опущены жалюзи и плотно задёрнуты шторы, в полумраке почти невозможно точно определить время, и уже к полудню квартирмейстер безбожно пьян. Он сидит на полу в гостиной, откинув голову на диван и лениво размышляет, периодически делая пару глотков, лечь ли всё-таки спать или сначала подрочить, а потом пойти спать. Течение его мыслей прерывает настойчивый стук в дверь, и Кью демонстрирует пространству средний палец.  
— Джеймс, если это ты, то иди нахрен, — орёт он и полубезумно смеётся. Смех пугает его самого, и он прикрывает рот ладонью, ожидая, что будет дальше. Но ничего не происходит. Если Бонд и приходил, то Кью феерически упустил шанс что-то изменить.  
Он тяжело встаёт, оперевшись ладонью о диван, и, прихватив бутылку, в звенящей тишине идёт к дверям и распахивает их.  
— Очень смешно, — негромко говорит Кью и щурится, вглядываясь в полумрак.  
Бонд появляется словно из ниоткуда, вталкивает его обратно в квартиру и, заперев за собой, насмешливо смотрит на бутылку.  
— Что я вижу.  
— Перепутали квартиру, 007? — Кью абсолютно плевать, как он сейчас выглядит, и по большей части это заслуга бурбона. Он делает ещё глоток и снова лениво, широко улыбается. — Сегодня выходной, так что я имею полное право заниматься тем, чем мне хочется, и я не собираюсь выслушивать от вас лекцию о вреде алкоголя. Потому что это будет крайне иронично и смешно, Бонд. Дверь за вами.  
У него странно не заплетается язык, и под взглядом 007 опьянение ненадолго отступает, позволяя выражаться трезво.  
— Я нашёл ответ на свой вопрос про ранение, — замечает Бонд.  
— О. Я в курсе. — Кью пожимает плечами. — Мне должно быть стыдно?  
— С чего бы? — пожимает плечами Бонд, не торопясь проходить дальше. — Я уже заметил, что у вас вообще нет стыда, вы с такой готовностью прыгаете в мою постель и становитесь передо мной на колени.  
— Во-первых, вы были не особо против, а во-вторых, я не обязан перед вами отчитываться. — Кью допивает бурбон и отбрасывает пустую бутылку куда-то на пол. — Что-то ещё, Бонд? Я занят.  
— Нет, ничего, — задумчиво говорит Джеймс. — Я просто хотел отдать вам это.  
007 ссыпает в его ладонь миниатюрные камеры и разворачивается к двери.  
Кью смотрит на то, как Бонд открывает замок и берётся за ручку, и тяжело вздыхает:  
— Джеймс.  
Тот молча оборачивается, и квартирмейстер подходит к нему ближе.  
— Ты мог отдать мне камеры и на работе. Или не отдавать вообще, а просто выкинуть. Но ты зачем-то приехал.  
— Мне было нечем заняться, и я решил, что не стоит недооценивать ваши усилия приглядеть за мной, — спокойно отвечает Бонд, не смотря на полуобнажённого Кью. — Ещё вопросы?  
Квартирмейстер внимательно смотрит на него, чувствуя недосказанность и предполагая, что 007 успел привыкнуть к тому, что Кью почти каждую ночь связывался с ним, а потом вновь наступило затишье, но он решает не говорить об этом и просто пожимает плечами.  
— Останешься?  
— Смысл? — хмыкает Бонд. — Всего лишь три часа дня, мне многое нужно сделать, прежде чем я вернусь домой и доведу себя до такого же состояния, как вы сейчас.  
— Стоит ли это расценивать так, словно ты мог бы заглянуть ко мне вечером? — Кью кладёт ладонь поверх руки Бонда, удерживая.  
— Я мог бы, — отзывается Джеймс, стряхивая его руку. — Но не хочу.  
Когда дверь захлопывается, Кью жалеет, что не разбил бутылку о голову Бонда.  
Он высыпает камеры в мусорное ведро, и от этого становится легче. По крайней мере, у него больше не будет соблазна включить их и посмотреть на Бонда. У него нет больше ничего алкогольного в квартире, работать в таком состоянии нет желания, и поэтому Кью просто ложится спать, намереваясь не просыпаться до самого утра понедельника. И у него получилось бы, если бы телефон, лежащий прямо под подушкой, не завибрировал. Кью, не открывая глаз, вытаскивает его и так же не глядя отвечает.  
— Джеффри.  
— Только не говори, что ты ошибся номером, — сонно бормочет Кью. — Иначе я убью тебя.  
— Думаю, тот, кто ко мне наведался, собирался сделать это вместо тебя, — насмешливо отзывается тот. — Ты ведь мой координатор.  
— Это я прекрасно помню. — Кью, отчаянно зевая, сползает с кровати и идёт к ноутбуку. — Какой неловкий момент, Джеймс, камеры бы мне сейчас пригодились. Чего ты от меня ждёшь?  
— Узнай, кто это и обязательно ли его оставлять живым. — Кью слышит звук взведённого курка. — Не хотелось бы потом опять выслушивать твои жалобы.  
Видеозвонок — не то, что могло бы послужить хорошим вариантом, но альтернатив, благодаря упрямству Бонда, не наблюдается, и Кью пытается определить, кто ворвался в квартиру 007, по расплывчатому дрожащему изображению.  
— Что он хочет? — между делом интересуется Кью, пока программа сканирует базы данных.  
— Зашёл на чашку чая, — огрызается 007. Таким он бывает только если ранен, но квартирмейстеру удивительно плевать. Сумел позвонить — и рану обработать сумеет.  
Программа мелодично тренькает, выводя на экран досье, и Кью озвучивает имя.  
— Он самый, — отзывается Бонд. — Судя по армейскому жетону на его шее.  
— Можешь препроводить его к М, он разыскивается как подозреваемый по одному из дел, связанных с терроризмом. Лично тебе он мало чем интересен, — бесстрастно информирует Кью и отключается. Подумав, вырубает телефон, и на этот раз действительно спит до понедельника.

***

Он чувствует себя на удивление хорошо, когда просыпается, и когда приезжает на работу — тоже. По большей части из-за того, что ему не нужно работать с Бондом и можно спокойно заняться своими делами. Кью наконец заканчивает отчёт для М по делу, касающегося Веспер, и, отдав его, вздыхает спокойно. Он даже раздумывает, не передать ли следующую операцию, когда она появится, для координации кому-нибудь другому, но потом решает, что вполне справится.  
С Бондом Кью лично практически совсем не пересекается, он видит его иногда только мельком где-нибудь в коридоре, и всё, а передать документы, оружие и нужные гаджеты можно через Ив или Таннера, и такой расклад его полностью устраивает. А потом М вызывает его к себе и говорит, что нужно подготовить 007 к следующему делу и постоянно быть с ним на связи.  
— Буду, — безразлично говорит Кью, пытаясь представить, сколько ему придётся провести в офисе без сна, чтобы проследить за всем. — Но потом я возьму несколько дней отдохнуть.  
Мэллори понимающе усмехается и только кивает, соглашаясь.  
Кью пытается свести к минимуму непосредственное общение с Бондом, и ему это удаётся. Ив, словно что-то чувствует, безропотно взваливает на себя бремя передачи 007 оружия и документов, так что ему остаётся только координировать, по возможности не отвлекаясь на задницу Бонда. Операция действительно тяжёлая, и их переговоры состоят исключительно из коротких отрывистых фраз по делу. Кью настолько увлечён разработкой алгоритма операции и обходами возникающих трудностей, так физически и морально напряжён и вымотан, что начисто забывает о гештальтах и суицидальных мыслях Бонда.  
Как выясняется, это он зря.  
Бонду совершенно плевать, что с ним может произойти, а Кью к концу вторых суток без сна как-то упускает эту деталь, и результат не заставляет себя ждать.  
— Поблизости есть аптека? — спрашивает Джеймс, стоит стихнуть выстрелам и борьбе.  
— Посмотрю сейчас. — Кью не видит 007 и не знает точно, что произошло, камер рядом нет. — Есть маленькая больница квартала через четыре.  
— Не пойдёт. Аэропорт ближе.  
— Насколько всё плохо, Бонд? — Квартирмейстер вслушивается в его медленное, тяжёлое дыхание. — Я настаиваю, что стоит поехать в больницу, потому что ближайший самолёт в Лондон только через 40 минут. А ещё перелёт.  
— В бардачке машины есть обезболивающее, их как раз хватит на это время, — зло отзывается Джеймс и, видимо, неловко повернувшись, коротко болезненно стонет. — Мне неудобно говорить, свяжемся позже.  
— Или не хочется? — бормочет Кью, откладывая наушник. Он устало потирает ломящие виски и бронирует для Бонда билет на лондонский рейс, зная, что 007 выйдет на связь перед посадкой.  
Бонд не звонит, но, если верить записям камер наблюдения аэропорта, в самолёт он сел. Кью злится, потом решает, что Бонд всё же большой мальчик и в состоянии добраться из аэропорта до офиса на такси. Однако из Хитроу 007 забирает машина скорой помощи, что становится для квартирмейстера неприятным сюрпризом — он её не вызывал.  
Кью плюёт на все свои мысли и решения до этого, оставляет отчёт до следующего раза и едет в больницу. Он забегает по пути купить кофе, чтобы хоть как-то взбодриться, и вваливается в палату Бонда в крайне странном состоянии. Тот спит, и Кью не решается его будить, просто садится рядом на стул и, допивая кофе, рассматривает его, а потом тяжело вздыхает.  
— Ты идиот, — негромко бормочет квартирмейстер. — И я не знаю, что мне с тобой делать.  
Он не ждёт ответа и не хочет ехать домой, потому что ожидание и неизвестность убивает. Поэтому Кью просит у медсестры подушку и остаётся спать на соседней койке; его вырубает мгновенно, стоит лишь лечь и закрыть глаза.  
Когда Кью просыпается утром, Бонд то ли спит, то ли притворяется. Повязка на голове, лицо Бонда и подушка совершенно одинакового белого цвета. На робкое «Джеймс» он не реагирует, а сидеть возле его кровати кажется смешным и немного стыдным. Кью, вздохнув, выходит из палаты и малодушно едет в квартиру Бонда, снова ставить чёртовы камеры. Когда он выходит из спальни, дверь в квартиру открывается и вваливается 007.  
— Джеймс.  
— Привет, — хрипло говорит тот и морщится. — Ненавижу больницы.  
— Идиот. Как тебя вообще выпустили? — Кью скидывает куртку и кривит губы. — Тебе нужно лечь.  
— Хватит уже указаний, Джеффри, надоело. — Бонд медленно проходит мимо прямо к бару и выуживает очередную бутылку. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Надо же как-то за тобой приглядывать, — хмыкает Кью. — Заметь, в этот раз я ничего не скажу про то, что ты собираешься пить.  
— Понял, что бесполезно? — Джеймс делает пару больших глотков и шумно выдыхает.  
— Нет, решил, что ты в состоянии сам решить, чем травиться, — огрызается Кью, ослабляя галстук.  
— Будешь? — Бонд протягивает ему бутылку и тяжело опирается о стойку.  
Кью принимает её и делает глоток, сморщившись, а потом отставляет её на стол.  
— Надо отдохнуть. Тебе сменили утром повязку?  
— Не успели. — Бонд криво улыбается и пытается одной рукой расстегнуть рубашку, вторая на перевязи, то ли зафиксирован вправленный вывих, то ли и вовсе сломана.  
— Надеюсь, это был намёк, — бормочет Кью и шагает к нему. — Убери руки.  
Джеймс, на удивление, слушается, и квартирмейстер неторопливо расстёгивает оставшиеся пуговицы, а потом спускает рубашку по плечам и начинает медленно развязывать бинт на голове. Бонд тяжело дышит, прикрыв глаза, и Кью затапливает какой-то дурацкий приступ острой, отчаянной нежности. Он мягко целует рану и только потом обрабатывает и меняет бинт на свежий.  
— Как ты умудрился? Всего лишь пара сантиметров, и... — шепчет Кью, обхватывая ладонями его лицо и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. — Зачем ты подставился?  
— Я хотел умереть, — обыденно отвечает Бонд, и на ярко освещённой кухне это звучит странно и страшно. — Я пытался.  
Его дыхание обжигает, и Кью почти чувствует вкус виски. Квартирмейстер чуть подаётся вперёд и мягко, нежно целует Джеймса, не углубляя и ни на чём не настаивая, пытаясь показать, как он устал и волновался.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, — негромко говорит Кью, чуть отстраняясь и облизывая губы. — Но ведь тебя не волнуют мои желания, правда?  
— Они ведь связаны со мной, — устало отзывается Бонд. — Я должен с ними считаться.  
— Идём. — Кью осторожно тянет его за здоровую руку. — Тебе нужно много отдыхать.  
Бонд вжимает его в себя, едва заметно подаваясь навстречу бёдрами, и Кью отчаянно краснеет.  
— Н-нет, — выдавливает он, — ничего такого, Джеймс. Не сейчас.  
— Твоя очередь отказывать?  
— Ты ранен. — Кью невольно вжимается в него крепче и выдыхает, когда Джеймс скользит с его поясницы ладонью ниже. — И тебе больно.  
— Мне всегда больно, я привык. — Бонд склоняет голову и утыкается в его плечо, сжимая пальцы. — Иногда хочется почувствовать что-нибудь кроме этого, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. — Кью стонет, когда горячая ладонь Бонда бесцеремонно задирает рубашку и скользит в брюки. — Господи, Джеймс.  
— У меня только одна рука свободна, — бормочет Бонд и поглаживает нежную кожу.  
— Ты сказал, что я не в твоём вкусе и у меня мерзкий характер. — Квартирмейстер чуть выгибается и спорить не хочется, но просто замолчать он не может.  
— Насчёт вкуса я солгал, — усмехается Джеймс, поддевая резинку белья, легко касаясь и нехотя убирая руку. — Я уже несколько раз упустил свой шанс, да?  
— Я дам тебе ещё один прямо сейчас. — Кью делает шаг назад и тянет его за собой в спальню. — Если ты хочешь, конечно.  
— Я едва ли смогу им воспользоваться, — криво усмехается Джеймс, послушно следуя за ним и позволяя раздеть себя и уложить в постель.  
— Тогда я просто напомню тебе об этом в следующий раз, — отзывается Кью, укрывая его, и выпрямляется, чтобы раздеться самому.  
— Вознаградишь меня стриптизом? — вскидывает бровь Бонд.  
— Думаешь, ты его заслужил? — тем же тоном интересуется Кью, неторопливо снимая вещи и чувствуя на себе внимательный, оценивающий взгляд. — Опять будешь напоминать мне о моём бесстыдстве?  
Он ложится и устраивается под одеялом рядом с Джеймсом, придвигаясь ближе, но не прижимаясь.  
— Что же, мне совсем ничего не положено? — Бонд устраивает ладонь на его бедре, легко поглаживая.  
— Нет, — с наслаждением отвечает Кью. — Ты был плохим мальчиком и останешься без сладкого.  
Бонд вздыхает устало и обречённо и убирает руку.  
— Тогда уходи из моей постели, ты злой. — Он едва сдерживает смех, прикусив губу, и Кью, забывшись, пихает его в плечо, испуганно вскидываясь в ответ на болезненный стон.  
— Прости, — он виновато улыбается. — Я могу пойти спать на диван, где второе одеяло, я уже знаю.  
— Я думал о том, как мог бы трахнуть тебя на стойке на кухне, — словно не слыша его, задумчиво говорит Бонд, и Кью, живо это представив, тихо стонет.  
— Не знал, что у тебя такие интересные мысли на мой счёт.  
— Я тоже о тебе кое-что не знал. — Джеймс касается большим пальцем его нижней губы и легко надавливает, вспоминая, как Кью стоял перед ним на коленях.  
— Уверен, тебе понравилось то, что ты обнаружил, — хрипло выдыхает Кью и касается пальца кончиком языка, а потом обхватывает губами.  
— Я вообще люблю узнавать что-то новое, — усмехается Бонд и коротко стонет.  
Кью насмешливо смотрит на него, лаская языком, а потом отпускает и улыбается уголком губ.  
— Мы собирались спать, нет?  
— Я порой слишком быстро меняю мнение, — отзывается Джеймс и ложится на спину. — С тобой ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.  
— Как и с тобой. — Квартирмейстер, пожав плечами, садится. — Выбери что-нибудь одно, Джеймс. Хватит меня дразнить.  
— Я не смогу тебя трахнуть, как бы мне ни хотелось, — с обезоруживающей прямотой отзывается Джеймс. Ему больно, но он пытается этого не показать.  
— Не хотелось бы причинять тебе неудобства, — усмехается Кью.  
— Теперь ты меня дразнишь. Очень интересная игра.  
— Можешь считать это местью за все мои мысли о тебе. — Кью снова ложится рядом и осторожно прижимается. — Спи, обещаю никуда не деться.  
Джеймс в ответ только обнимает его за плечи и закрывает глаза.

***

Утром он действительно просыпается не один. Кью ещё спит, уткнувшись в его плечо, и это очень приятное ощущение. Его не хочется будить, и Бонд только устраивается удобнее.  
— Очень хорошо, что не надо никуда идти, — сонно бормочет Кью и забавно сопит.  
— Суббота, — вспоминает Джеймс и потирает ломящий висок. — Мне снилась Венеция.  
— Только Венеция? — осторожно уточняет квартирмейстер, но ответа не получает.  
Он лениво целует Бонда в плечо и зевает, ёрзая и устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Ты давно проснулся?  
— Недавно. — Джеймс запускает пальцы в его и без того растрёпанные волосы и усмехается. — Ты очень милый, когда спишь и молчишь.  
Кью что-то недовольно бормочет, до сих пор толком не проснувшись, и показательно поворачивается к нему спиной.  
— И у тебя соблазнительная задница, — комментирует Бонд, бесцеремонно сдёргивая с него одеяло.  
Кью хмыкает, выгибаясь.  
— Нравится, Джеймс?  
— Определённо. — Джеймс, скользнув ладонью на его бедро, поддевает резинку белья и медленно ведёт вниз, снимая. — Хотя это заметно и тогда, когда ты одет.  
— Ты сказал, что мы не будем трахаться, — выдыхает Кью и прикрывает глаза, когда Бонд придвигается ближе и почти прижимается к его спине.  
— Думаю, у нас получится, если ты сделаешь всё сам, — серьёзно говорит 007, снова ложась на спину. У него сорванное дыхание и бледная кожа, а повязка окрашена красным, но возбуждение он скрыть не может, да и не пытается.  
Кью прикусывает губу, скользнув по нему взглядом, но ни слова не говорит о том, что нужно сменить повязку или что им лучше повременить. Ему кажется, что потом подходящего момента может просто не выпасть.  
— Что же, позволишь мне вести? — бормочет квартирмейстер, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и медленно облизывает ладонь, а потом опускает руку и плотно обхватывает его член.  
Джеймс только коротко, низко стонет, приподнимая бёдра, и Кью, склонившись, дразняще касается его языком. Слишком недолго, просто чтобы завести ещё больше, а потом отстраняется и, устроившись на его бёдрах, опирается ладонями по бокам от головы и коротко улыбается.  
— Что? — вскидывает бровь Бонд и кончиками пальцев ласкающе скользит по его боку.  
Кью только молча качает головой и помогает себе, опускаясь полностью, замирая и тяжело дыша. А потом начинает двигаться. С непривычки довольно неприятно, но рваный стон Бонда вполне искупает все неудобства. Джеймс впивается пальцами в его бедро, подаваясь навстречу, и шумно выдыхает, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как плавно, гибко и податливо выгибается Кью и запрокидывает голову. Он никуда не торопится, отдаваясь полностью и без остатка, наслаждаясь каждым движением, и еле слышно стонет, когда Джеймс нетерпеливо и жадно толкается чуть резче. Кью склоняется над ним, отзываясь, и почти касается губ, но не целует, просто дразнит, доводя до грани, а потом кончает сам и расслабленно ложится рядом.  
— Это было...  
— Ага, — лениво отзывается Кью, бездумно поглаживая его плечо. — Я ведь должен о тебе заботиться.  
Джеймс щёлкает зажигалкой и выдыхает дым в потолок.  
— Мне нравится.  
— В душ, завтракать и менять повязку, — командует квартирмейстер и, прежде чем встать, неожиданно нежно целует Бонда.  
У него горькие губы, и Кью уже собирается оторваться, но Джеймс обхватывает его за затылок ладонью, удерживая, углубляя поцелуй и делая его более жадным и сильным. Когда Кью отрывается, тяжело дыша, ему кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он бы вернулся в постель.  
— Я приготовлю что-нибудь, — хрипло говорит он, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от непристойных мыслей, но всё равно скользит взглядом по обнажённому, довольному Бонду. — Перестань так ухмыляться.  
— А то что?  
— А то мы останемся без завтрака. — Кью отводит взгляд и ищет на полу свою рубашку.  
— Не одевайся. Хочу смотреть на тебя.  
Кью хмыкает, но слушается, кидая рубашку на тумбочку и забирая очки.  
— Сейчас я иду в душ, а потом готовить завтрак, — говорит он Бонду, словно маленькому ребёнку. — А пока я буду готовить завтрак, в душ сходишь ты. И потом я поменяю тебе повязку.  
— Собираешься координировать меня даже тогда, когда я не на задании?  
— Согласись, это было бы удобно, — отзывается Кью, пожав плечами. — И перестань курить в постели.  
Бонд вскидывает бровь, собираясь что-то ответить, но не успевает, квартирмейстер уже уходит в ванную.  
Когда тот возвращается на кухню, Бонд сидит на подоконнике открытого окна и курит.  
— Не упади, — ворчит Кью и возится с чайником.  
— Не слишком высоко, — отзывается Бонд и стряхивает пепел. — Если бы я не долетел до земли, растворившись в воздухе, как этот пепел, в этом был бы смысл.  
Кью не находит, что ответить, а в следующее мгновение его целуют жарко и жадно, и он забывает обо всём.  
— Ты собирался в душ, — бормочет он, на мгновение отстраняясь со стоном. — Джеймс.  
— Это не то, что мне сейчас нужно, — насмешливо отзывается Бонд, оглаживая его бедро и ведя пальцами по спине вверх, к затылку. — Помнится, я говорил о теории про стойку.  
— Ох, чёрт, — Кью только облизывает и без того влажные, блестящие губы, и послушно делает шаг к стойке, подчиняясь настойчивости 007.  
— Уложить тебя на спину или нагнуть? — хрипло спрашивает Джеймс, обхватывая его пальцами за подбородок, и поглаживает пальцем нижнюю губу.  
— Как тебе будет удобнее? — светским тоном интересуется Кью.  
Но довольно сложно сохранить невозмутимость, когда ты обнажён, а у Бонда такие горькие губы.  
— Координатор здесь ты. — У Джеймса совершенно спокойный голос, но тяжёлый, жадный взгляд его выдаёт.  
Он коротко целует Кью, а потом легко разворачивает за плечо, и квартирмейстер упирается в стойку руками и лбом, вздрагивая от прикосновений горячих губ. Они больше не говорят ни слова, и это не как утренний секс каких-то полчаса назад; Бонд впивается зубами в его плечо, оставляя следы, и двигается жадно, сильно и резко, словно хочет что-то кому-то доказать. Он вжимается в Кью всем телом, втрахивая в стойку, и тот бесстыдно, громко стонет, наплевав на сдержанность, а потом обессиленно сползает на пол и запускает пальцы в волосы, кусая истерзанные губы.  
— А в душ мы пойдём вместе. — Джеймс говорит мягко и негромко, и Кью, щурясь, поднимает на него всё ещё немного затуманенный взгляд.  
Бонд бледный, на висках блестят капли пота, а больше всего Кью волнует грязно-бурое пятно на повязке.  
— Джеймс! Тебе нельзя напрягаться.  
— Ты вспомнил об этом только сейчас? — усмехается Бонд.  
— Ты плохо на меня влияешь. — Кью поднимается и неторопливо, осторожно разматывает повязку. — Никакого секса в душе. Идём.  
— Не могу обещать, — негромко смеётся Джеймс, позволяя себя увлечь в ванную.  
Кью чувствует себя на удивление уютно и странно, пока готовит завтрак на кухне Бонда совершенно обнажённый. И так же комфортно себя чувствует, когда заставляет его поесть и меняет бинт на свежий.  
— Как думаешь, это надолго? — вырывается у Кью, когда они пьют чай.  
— Что именно? — Бонд увлечён выскребанием джема из банки.  
— То, что между нами.  
Джеймс пожимает плечами.  
— Вдруг меня наконец-то застрелят на какой-нибудь операции.  
Кью даже не хочет отвечать на это.  
Он молчит какое-то время, задумчиво наблюдая за Джеймсом, а потом всё же осторожно спрашивает:  
— Почему ты сдался?  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Бонд. — Я всё-таки должен был отказаться от того, что ты сам так настойчиво мне предлагал?  
Кью чувствует себя крайне глупо, поэтому допивает чай и встаёт.  
— Звучит так, будто я тебя заставил меня трахнуть. Дважды.  
— Сядь.  
Кью послушно опускается на стул и снимает очки, без них он почему-то чувствует себя увереннее.  
— Рядом с тобой мне меньше хочется поддаваться суицидальным мыслям, — словно нехотя говорит Бонд и снова нервно закуривает.  
Кью заворожённо смотрит на расползающиеся красные кляксы на бинте.  
— Тебе нужно в больницу, — неуверенно говорит он.  
— Не нужно.  
— И ты много куришь.  
Бонд тушит сигарету, поднимается и подходит к Кью. А потом тянет его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, и жёстко, сильно целует. Квартирмейстер негромко стонет, и Бонд довольно ухмыляется.  
— Неужели я нашёл гарантированный способ тебя заткнуть. Надо пользоваться им чаще.  
— Уж постарайся. — Кью торопливо облизывает губы. — А я буду почаще говорить.  
— Твоему языку можно найти другое применение.  
Кью чертовски нравится, как глаза Джеймса темнеют от возбуждения.

***

Выходные они проводят в постели, а в понедельник Бонд улетает в Каир.  
Несмотря на то, что воротник рубашки закрывает горло, Кью кажется, что тёмные отметины видят все. И знают, чем он занимался последние два дня. Губы немного саднит, а тело приятно ноет, и это сладкие ощущения, напоминающие ему о том, что они практически не вылезали из постели и что Бонд наконец-то попробовал сменить тактику. 007 даже выходит на связь, чтобы сказать, как долетел и доехал до гостиницы, отпускает несколько завуалированных намеков по поводу двуспальной кровати и отключается, чтобы отдохнуть. Кью действительно хочется верить, что всё налаживается.  
После возвращения Бонд словно меняется. Кью не спрашивает его, что случилось в Каире в те несколько часов, когда 007 пропал из вида, но понимает — нужно отчаянно цепляться за то, что у них появилось. Джеймс мягкий и спокойный, квартирмейстер даже сказал бы — расслабленный, и Кью не замечает, как переезжает к Бонду со всем своим имуществом, состоящим из пары кардиганов и ноутбука.  
Однако его не оставляет тревожное ощущение затишья перед бурей.

***

Он пытается ни о чём не думать, когда лежит расслабленный после секса, а рядом спит Джеймс, но не выдерживает и отправляется бродить по квартире. Выкидывает испорченные продукты, зачем-то прибирается, а потом находит потёртый фотоальбом и прямо с ним садится на пол. И не замечает, как пролетает время, пока он разглядывает фото Венеции, Веспер и довольного жизнью Джеймса.  
Он касается кончиками пальцев лица 007, обводит его улыбку и тяжело вздыхает. Всё слишком хорошо, настолько, что не может быть правдой, и такие осколки прошлого постоянно случайно попадаются ему в квартире Джеймса. Хотя Веспер здесь никогда не была, Кью иногда кажется, что он чувствует приторный восточный запах духов. Бонд особо не заботится о том, что разбросано по дому, а некоторые вещи, привезённые в коробках со склада МИ-6, так там и остаются до сих пор. Джеффри массирует переносицу, как делает всегда, размышляя над чем-то заковыристым, а потом решительно запихивает альбом глубоко под кресло и принимает решение в отсутствие Бонда тщательно прошерстить квартиру и выкинуть всё, что относится к прошлой жизни. А за завтраком Бонд ошарашивает его небрежным вопросом.  
— Как думаешь, может, стоит привести Скайфолл в порядок?  
— Там осталось что-то, что можно привести в порядок? — вскидывает бровь Кью. — Я думал, тебе не захочется туда возвращаться.  
— Я думаю над этим, — досадливо ведёт плечом Бонд. — Не ты ли сам хотел помочь мне с этим разобраться?  
Кью сжимает пальцы на чашке крепче, вспоминая ночную находку, и прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, терзая её.  
— Хотел. Но не уверен, что нам нужно заняться этим прямо сейчас. Знаешь, — он протягивает руку и касается расслабленной ладони, — у меня есть одно дурацкое предложение. Тебя ведь ничего не держит в этой квартире, правда?  
— Наверное, не знаю, — неуверенно отвечает Джеймс и раздражённо трёт висок — привычка, появившаяся совсем недавно.  
— Я подыщу нам новую, более удобную, — деловито поясняет Кью, листая журнал, и упускает из вида, как Бонд глотает сразу три таблетки обезболивающего и, поморщившись, запивает холодным чаем. — Готов? Я приеду чуть позже.  
Джеймс, растерянно улыбнувшись, надевает пиджак и целует Кью перед уходом. А когда за ним закрывается дверь, квартирмейстер перетаскивает поближе к выходу картонную коробку, в которую сложил всё, что хоть как-то связано с Веспер, и которую намеревается сжечь на ближайшем пустыре. Глупо ревновать к прошлому, давно мёртвому прошлому, но обычно рациональный, в этом случае Кью ведёт себя крайне импульсивно. Пока он спускается по лестнице к запасному выходу, он прокручивает в голове мысль, знает ли кто-то об их отношениях. Не то чтобы они особо прятались, но и не выставляли напоказ, придерживаясь этикета. Кью раздражённо смахивает с глаз спутанную чёлку и, чиркнув спичкой, в который раз произносит:  
— Иди ты к чёрту, Веспер.  
Хотел бы добавить «Гори в аду», но твёрдо уверен, что она уже там, и не оставляет попыток затащить к себе Джеймса.

***

Кью заканчивает с работой раньше. Хотя вернее было бы сказать, что он просто не хочет сидеть на месте и поэтому забирает часть работы с собой и пишет смс Бонду, чтобы тот приехал. Джеймс встречает его на улице и квартирмейстер садится в машину.  
— Я не твой личный водитель, — насмешливо говорит 007, крепче обхватывая руль.  
— Ага, — Кью рассеянный и задумчивый. — Поехали ко мне. Адрес ты знаешь.  
Он достаёт из кармана телефон и что-то пишет — Бонду не видно, что именно — переставая обращать на него внимание.  
Они молчат до самого дома, Бонд недовольно хмурится и уже привычно потирает висок, но вопросов не задаёт. Дома Кью кивает ему на диван и уходит на кухню, заваривать чай. Когда он возвращается, Джеймс сидит в той же позе и задумчиво смотрит в одну точку.  
— Джеймс? — Кью осторожно прикасается к его плечу. — Всё в порядке?  
— Что? — Бонд переводит на него пустой отсутствующий взгляд и рассеянно, часто моргает. — Как я здесь оказался?  
— Ты забрал меня с работы, помнишь? — Кью приподнимает бровь, не скрывая удивления. — Всё нормально?  
Бонд не отвечает, обхватывая его ладонями за бёдра, и утыкается в живот. Кью неловко зачем-то гладит его по голове, а потом оставляет руку на затылке, послушно замирая.  
— Джеймс.  
Тот не отзывается, только крепче сжимает пальцы.  
— Ты не хочешь рассказать, что случилось? — осторожно интересуется квартирмейстер. — Потому что я не понимаю, что происходит.  
— Я задумался, — извиняющимся тоном отзывается Бонд. — Совсем упустил из внимания, как мы приехали. Что у нас на ужин?  
— Я закажу нам китайскую еду, хочешь? — ровно спрашивает Кью. — А пока выпьем чаю.  
— Да, конечно, — Джеймс встряхивает головой и беззащитно улыбается. — А помнишь, я говорил про Скайфолл?  
Кью хмурится, потом вспоминает.  
— Думаешь, в этом есть смысл?  
— Мне бы хотелось.  
Такого Бонда — растерянного, беспомощного — квартирмейстер никогда не видел, и в солнечном сплетении болезненно тянет.  
Кью обхватывает его лицо ладонями и, склонившсь, целует осторожно и медленно. Джеймс отзывается тут же, перехватывая инициативу, превращая поцелуй в жадный и требовательный, и усаживает его к себе на колени.  
— В этом что-то есть, — ухмыляется он, и Кью шумно выдыхает, замечая, что странный приступ прошёл.  
— Ужин, — хрипло напоминает квартирмейстер, пока Бонд задирает на нём рубашку и удобно устраивает ладонь на пояснице. — Джеймс, я хочу..  
— Я тоже хочу, — перебивает его тот и целует ключицу. — Надо же оправдывать слухи обо мне.  
Кью совершенно не против, ему хочется забыть этот потерянный взгляд Джеймса, и лучше всего это получается, выгибаясь под его руками и губами. Бонд жадный и требовательный, от его пальцев остаются тёмные отметины, и Кью негромко вскрикивает, когда Джеймс впивается укусом в его шею.  
— Дже-еффри, — тянет Бонд и ухмыляется уголком губ. — Какой ты.. послушный.  
Квартирмейстер задыхается, когда Бонд с размаху швыряет его спиной на журнальный столик.  
Он жмурится, когда Джеймс снимает с него очки, цепляется за край стола, вскидывая бёдра на встречу и кусая губы. Это совершенно сумасшедший, крышесносный секс, и Кью теряется на грани удовольствия и боли, сдаваясь и отзываясь на каждое прикосновение и действие. После он обессиленный и опустошённый сползает на пол, надевает чудом уцелевшие очки и встречается взглядом с сытым, довольным Джеймсом.  
— Я весь в укусах и синяках, — лениво бормочет он, не находя в себе сил на возмущение.  
— Такого мне после секса никогда не говорили, — усмехается Бонд, усаживаясь рядом и целуя плечо Кью.  
— Смею надеяться, что и секса такого у тебя никогда не было, — бормочет квартирмейстер, обнимая его и наслаждаясь ощущениями.  
— Определённо, — Бонд встаёт, протягивая ему руку, и улыбается.  
— Я не против твоих маленьких.. приступов, если они все будут заканчиваться так, — Кью замечает взгляд Бонда и прикусывает язык, но делает это поздно.  
— Приступов? — непонимающе переспрашивает тот. — Каких?  
— Потрахаться немедленно, конечно, — выворачивается Кью и отходит к телефону. — Так как насчёт китайской еды?  
— Что-нибудь острое, — кивает Бонд и опускается на диван, не торопясь поднимать раскиданные вещи.  
Кью делает заказ, подходит к нему и берёт чашку остывшего чая, в горле пересохло и он, сделав глоток, морщится.  
— Как думаешь, мне потребуется много времени на воплощение задуманного? — Бонд лениво листает первый попавшийся под руку журнал.  
— Ты опять про Скайфолл? — обречённо спрашивает Кью, собирая их одежду и складывая аккуратной стопкой, лишь бы занять руки. — Я не уверен, что в это есть смысл, я уже говорил. Там же ничего не осталось после пожара.  
Но Джеймс уже отвлекается от этой мысли, отбрасывает журнал и лениво закуривает, словно вопрос был задан для галочки. Вроде ежедневного ритуала. «Доброе утро, Кью. — Доброе утро, 007. — Вы помните, что я говорил про Скайфолл? — Разумеется. — Тогда приятного дня». Кью потирает лицо ладонями, облачается в пижаму и идёт открывать подоспевшему курьеру. Скайфолл Скайфоллом, но на завтра у него назначены встречи с парочкой агентов по недвижимости, и он твёрдо намерен к концу дня подписать арендный договор.

***

Ни одна из квартир, предложенных агентами, не соответствует требованиям Кью, но в конце дня он находит то, что заслуживает внимания — уединённый коттедж в пригороде, окружённый довольно высоким забором и находящийся в удовлетворительном отдалении от ближайших соседей. Ключи мгновенно переходят в распоряжение Кью в обмен на подписанный чек, и он намерен перевезти сюда Джеймса как можно скорее.  
Бонд его выбор одобряет — идеально как для шпионов, так и для тех, кто не стремится афишировать свою личную жизнь, комментирует он, выбирая для спальни комнату в мансарде, большую и светлую, с огромными окнами и потрясающим видом на сады. Кроме того, Бонд находит чрезвычайно ироничным то, что коттедж носит название Скай-Хилл.  
Кью ничего смешного не видит, как по нему, так это насмешка судьбы. Но зато Бонд словно забывает о Скайфолле.  
В их первое утро после переезда Кью просыпается ещё до рассвета, в тот самый промежуток между полной темнотой и первым светом. Он садится на кровати и подслеповато щурится в пока ещё незнакомое пространство, полное теней и неясных очертаний. Комната состоит из фиолетовых и тревожно-розовых оттенков, на смятых простынях лежат слабые блики первых солнечных лучей, и всё это начинающееся утро — тянущее и беспокойное, напряжённое. Кью слабо выдыхает, дрожа от накатывающего приступа тоски и ожидания чего-то непоправимого, встаёт, осторожно пробуя босыми ногами прохладный пол, и накидывает на плечи рубашку Джеймса. За окном ещё совсем темно, туманно и даже на вид сыро, липкое, беспокойное ощущение, розовая полоска рассвета на горизонте кажется чужеродной. Он нащупывает на подоконнике пачку сигарет, оставленную Джеймсом, вытряхивает одну и обхватывает фильтр губами, шаря в полутьме по гладкому тёмному дереву в поисках зажигалки.  
Бонд появляется рядом внезапно и бесшумно, щёлкает зажигалкой, и дрожащий огонёк на мгновение выхватывает из сумрака его лицо, плотно сжатые губы, морщинки на лбу и усталые глаза, освещает укусы на шее Кью, его пересохшие искусанные губы на фильтре сигареты, а потом Кью накрывает дрожащими пальцами руку Джеймса и прикуривает, опуская голову и пряча под растрёпанной чёлкой глаза.  
Одно из неоспоримых достоинств Бонда — он умеет молчать. Умеет быть терпеливым и ждать. Когда Кью наконец решается заговорить, в комнате уже светло.  
— Это начало конца, Джеймс, — негромко говорит он, сминая в ладони чёрт знает какой по счёту окурок. Он перестал считать на пятой сигарете. — Начало конца, понимаешь ты?  
Он вздрагивает от собственных слов, не понимая, как они могли сорваться с его губ. Они неуместные и пугающие даже в тревожности этого утра новой жизни, и хочется отогнать от себя все предчувствия, все мысли и тревоги, как тающий сигаретный дым. Но в этот момент Бонд вдруг произносит:  
— Тебе бы понравилось в Шотландии, любовь моя.  
Кью смотрит на него и замирает — Джеймс безмятежно улыбается, глядя куда-то за горизонт, и Кью даже не уверен, что Бонд говорил именно с ним.  
— Давай вернёмся в постель, ещё очень рано, — мягко предлагает он и ведёт плечом, скидывая рубашку. — Сегодня выходной, можем проспать до полудня.  
— Если ты хочешь, — послушно соглашается Бонд, по-прежнему глядя в даль. — Здесь очень тихо.  
Кью не отвечает, просто берёт его за руку и ведёт обратно к постели. Толкает легко, заставляя лечь, и устраивается рядом, под боком, прижимаясь и обнимая. Бонд утыкается в его макушку, тяжело выдыхая, что-то невнятно шепчет и сжимает пальцы на плече, не собираясь отпускать от себя. И Кью чувствует затапливающее его горькое отчаяние, он не знает, что делать и как справиться с этим, но очень хочет, чтобы всё наконец стало лучше.  
— Джеймс, — бормочет он, зная, что тот ещё не уснул. — Расскажи мне. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, стоит пройти полный медосмотр?  
— Я же проходил после миссии, — недовольно отвечает Бонд. — Я себя прекрасно чувствую, только голова немного болит, — он привычно трёт висок и морщится. — Не видел мои таблетки?  
— Джеймс. У тебя постоянно болит голова, это ненормально. Нужно сделать...  
— Просто дай мне чёртовы таблетки! — срывается Джеймс, и Кью прикусывает губу. Ему по-детски обидно, что его предложение воспринимается так враждебно, он молча протягивает Бонду блистер с обезболивающим и стакан воды, и отворачивается, все своей позой демонстрируя обиду и осуждение. Поэтому не видит, как Джеймс, не запивая, глотает сразу три или четыре капсулы. 

***

Помимо работы у Кью появляется ещё одно не слишком весёлое занятие — он наблюдает за Бондом, отмечает все его странности и нестыковки поведения, записывает отдельные события в специально купленный блокнот и чувствует, что ещё немного, и психоз начнётся у него самого.  
— Бонду нельзя в Португалию, — устало говорит он М, просматривая документы в папке с заданием. — На мой взгляд, он недостаточно готов к длительному перелёту.  
— В каком это смысле? — интересуется Мэллори, соединяя кончики пальцев и пытливо глядя на заметно нервничающего квартирмейстера. — Бонду нужен врач?  
— Я полагаю, что он ещё не совсем оправился после полученной на последнем задании черепно-мозговой травмы, — сухо поясняет Кью, постукивая папкой по бедру.  
— А речь идёт о его физической или... психологической форме? Быть может, 007 стоит навестить штатного психолога?  
— Перелёт сейчас будет опасен и для того, и для другого, — нейтрально отвечает Кью, поправляя очки. — Позволите подготовить для миссии 006, сэр?  
— Если вы так считаете, Кью, — кивает М. — Вы квартирмейстер Бонда и хорошо его изучили за время совместной работы.  
— Спасибо за доверие, сэр, — Кью не позволяет удивлению просочиться в его голос. — Я стараюсь убедить 007 показаться врачу, но вы и сами знаете, как он этого не любит. Сделаю всё возможное.  
М кивает, предоставляя ему свободу действий, и Кью поднимается, на мгновение чувствуя облегчение. Бонд останется рядом, и он сможет за ним присмотреть.  
Он возвращается к себе, купив по дороге кофе из автомата, и задумчиво отпивает капучино, а потом видит Джеймса в кресле, за его столом, и чуть не роняет стаканчик на пол.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — папка ложится на стол, рядом с разобранным пистолетом и деталями других устройств.  
— О, Португалия, — Бонд как будто не слышит его вопрос, хватает папку и листает, изучая материалы. — В прошлый раз мне там понравилось.  
— Ты не поедешь, Джеймс, — негромко, хотя кроме них, никого сейчас здесь нет, говорит Кью. — Я уже обговорил детали операции с М и передам это дело 006, нет смысла срывать тебя ради несложной миссии.  
— Срывать меня? — непонимающе переспрашивает Джеймс. — У меня нет текущих заданий, мой больничный закончен, почему я не могу поехать? И на папке уже стоит мой номер, — он стучит пальцем по цифрам 007 в правом верхнем углу.  
— Для тебя есть кое-что другое, — глазом не моргнув врёт Кью, забирая у него папку. — Как только всё будет готово, я передам тебе инструкции. Поезжай домой, вечером заберёшь меня и съездим куда-нибудь поужинать.  
Если Бонду и есть, что сказать, он держит это при себе, и с раздражённым выдохом уезжает. Домой Кью приходится возвращаться на такси — вернуться за ним Джеймс не соизволил. Он проходит через тёмную гостиную, не включая свет, и осторожно поднимается наверх. В доме царит звенящая тишина, Джеймса то ли нет, то ли он снова спит. Кью открывает дверь в спальню и замирает на пороге, вслушиваясь в прерывистое дыхание Бонда.  
— Веспер, милая, это ты? Уже довольно поздно, где ты была? — сонно бормочет Джеймс, переворачиваясь на другой бок, и щурится в полумрак, приподнявшись на локте. — Милая?  
Кью холодеет. Его сердце пропускает удар, и приходится глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы заставить его снова биться. Это как хороший удар под дых, ведро ледяной воды на голову, выскользнувшая из-под ног опора на мосту через пропасть. Кью отступает в коридор и сползает по стене вниз, вцепляясь ногтями в предплечья и прикладываясь затылком о гладкие доски. Ему хочется орать, чтобы не слышать голос Джеймса, выцарапать себе глаза, чтобы не видеть этого выражения на его лице. Будь Веспер жива, он нашёл бы её и убил собственными руками. Продолжает разрушать жизнь Бонда даже будучи мёртвой уже кучу лет. В спальне становится тихо, Джеймс снова заснул, и Кью, пошатываясь, поднимается, утирает мокрое от бессильных злых слёз лицо и плетётся вниз. Самое время поближе познакомиться с запасами алкоголя в их доме.  
Он находит мини-бар в кабинете, куда ещё не успел перенести свою технику и прочие мелочи. Бутылка виски открывается слишком легко, Кью несколько секунд смотрит на бокалы, а потом делает большой глоток так — и обжигает горло. На глаза снова выступают слёзы, но он упрямо отпивает ещё, больше, запоздало вспоминая, что так и не поужинал, а ел в последний раз ещё часов десять назад. Его ведёт мгновенно: кружится голова, перед глазами всё слегка плывёт. Хочется кинуть бутылку в стену, но вместо этого Кью отставляет её на место, не забыв закрыть, и опускается на ковёр. Он утыкается в сложенные руки, вздрагивая, весь мир кружится перед закрытыми глазами, а в голове всё ещё звучит голос Бонда. Этими интонациями можно пытать, думает Кью, и не придумать для него пытки изощрённей. Чувствовать себя бессильным. Заменой прошлому. Иллюзией давно умершего призрака. Он, кажется, всхлипывает, сдерживаясь, пытаясь заставить себя быть сильным, но не может даже встать и запереть дверь в кабинет. Ноги не слушаются, в голове стучит, и он переворачивается на спину, уставившись в потолок. В какое-то мгновение жалко хочется, чтобы Бонд пришёл и успокоил его. Сказал бы, что всё хорошо, он в порядке, но даже затуманенное алкоголем сознание отказывается признавать, что всё нормально.  
Ему тепло на полу и мягко, поэтому Кью только скидывает очки куда-то в сторону, снова закрывает глаза и позволяет виски укачивать его на волнах жалости к себе и боли, пока его наконец не вырубает.

***

Утром Джеймс выглядит совершенно нормальным с точки зрения страдающего от похмелья Кью. В висках всё ещё бьют набат колокола, а слишком яркий свет заставляет морщиться и скрипеть зубами.  
— Ты не слишком расстроился, что не едешь в Португалию? — хрипло спрашивает Кью, наливая себе холодного молока и прижимая стакан ко лбу.  
— При чём тут Португалия? — Джеймс трёт висок, закусывая таблетками утренний кофе. — Я же должен ехать на покерный турнир в Черногорию.  
Стакан выскальзывает из пальцев Кью, разбиваясь с жалобным звоном о плиточный пол и заливая всё вокруг молоком.  
— Ехать... куда?  
— В Черногорию, — безмятежно отзывается Бонд, размешивая чайной ложечкой сахар в своей чашке, и этот навязчивый звон вскрывает гудящую голову Кью словно консервным ножом. — Ты же тоже едешь со мной. Как ты говорила, ты мой кошелёк? — он испускает короткий, истеричный смешок. — Всегда любил твоё чувство юмора, Веспер.  
— Джеймс. Какой сейчас год, по-твоему?  
— Две тысячи седьмой, — уверенно отвечает Бонд, и Кью негромко стонет, закрывая лицо ладонями. К нему приходит чёикое осознание, что процесс уже необратим, что пора признать — Бонд болен, болен серьёзно, и болезнь эта не того свойства, чтобы секретному агенту позволили долго пробыть с ней вне уютной палаты без окон.  
— Отлично, Джеймс. Давай, иди наверх, и собери свои вещи, нам скоро ехать.  
Бонд послушно уходит, всё с той же пугающей отсутствующей улыбкой на лице и с пустым отрешённым взглядом. Когда Кью, убравшись на кухне, поднимается следом, Джеймс спит, вцепившись в его подушку, и выглядит снова совершенно обычным и привычным Бондом. 

***

Кажется, в книгах о таком обычно пишут — с этого момента время словно понеслось быстрее. Кью, наоборот, кажется, что время тянется, опутывает его липкими нитями прочной паутины, затягивает в свой неспешный водоворот. Его дни — работа, работа, ещё раз работа, схемы, сборка оружия, карты, планы, папки с документами, бесконечный танец пальцев над клавиатурами, напряжённые команды в микрофон, короткие и не очень совещания. Его ночи — жаркие объятия Джеймса, его губы, его лихорадочный шёпот, укусы, расцветающие тёмными отметинами на нежной коже, его поцелуи, от которых внутри плещется расплавленный солнечный свет.  
Кью многое — всё — отдал бы за то, чтобы в их жизни больше никогда не наступило ни одно утро и ни одни чёртовы сумерки. Потому что именно в эти переходные часы странная болезнь Бонда обостряется. Он не буйствует, не бьёт стёкла и не режет вены, даже не говорит громко. Но Кью страшно, до дрожи, до прокушенных губ, до кровавых следов от впившихся в кожу ладоней ногтей. Потому что Джеймс выглядит безмятежно счастливым, улыбается отсутствующе и видит вместо Кью — Веспер, чёртову-гори-она-в-аду Веспер Линд.  
— Почему? — спрашивает однажды Кью своё отражение и в какое-то мгновение не узнаёт себя в зеркале, оглядывается испуганно, словно и впрямь ожидает увидеть за спиной призрак. — Почему она, Бонд?  
Ответа нет.

***

Кью методичен. У него есть немного свободного времени и все мощности МИ-6. У него даже есть достаточно власти, чтобы какое-то время удерживать лучшего хаунда на коротком поводке — только местные миссии не длиннее светового дня, никаких долгих перелётов, никаких темноволосых женщин в радиусе десяти миль. Странно, но Джеймс не жалуется. Ему вообще будто бы всё равно. Он быстро устаёт, подолгу принимает даже самые простые решения, рассеян и забывчив.  
— Помнишь, как мы отлично погуляли на прошлых выходных? — спрашивает Джеймс, надевая футболку наизнанку и даже не обращая на это внимания. — Мне понравилось за городом, стоит повторить.  
— Обязательно повторим, Джеймс, — вздыхает Кью, доставая из ящика комода пару носков одинакового цвета и протягивая их Бонду. На прошлых выходных они сидели в этой самой комнате, смотрели фильмы и пили пиво.  
Ситуация становится несколько угрожающей, скрывать происходящее всё труднее, ответы на вопросы М делаются всё изощрённее, и Кью наконец-то решает изучить проблему досконально. С присущей ему въедливостью в каждую свободную минуту он рыщет по просторам интернета, читает бесконечные статьи и книги по психиатрии и приходит к выводу, что отправной точкой стало то недолеченное ранение в голову. Кью никогда не жаловался на фантазию, его воображение мгновенно рисует картину ужасной опухоли, пожирающей мозг Бонда и заставляющей его видеть своих бывших мёртвых баб. Спасибо, что выбрал только одну. Словно его подсознание было стопроцентно уверено, какая разозлит Кью сильнее всего. Собранные и систематизированные наблюдения выстраиваются в чёткую логическую цепочку — уж в чём Кью хорош, так это в построении алгоритмов — теория соединяется с практикой, и он готов поставить диагноз. Мнить себя великим психиатром мешает одна деталь — он отказывается верить в то, что Бонд — его, чёрт побери, Джеймс — болен.  
Кью забирает свой блокнот с записями и едет домой. Сегодня Джеймс свободен от заданий, и они собираются пойти в кино.  
Гостиная встречает его темнотой и хрустом разбитого стекла под ногами. Лампочки изо всех светильников вывернуты и лежат на полу, словно растащенные дурно воспитанным котом ёлочные игрушки. Кью осторожно ставит сумку с ноутбуком на пол, медленно достаёт из наплечной кобуры свой вальтер — впервые за время работы в МИ-6 — бесшумно продвигаясь к лестнице. Ему хочется позвать Бонда, спросить, всё ли в порядке, ладони мгновенно становятся мокрыми, по спине ползёт холодок, а в желудке ворочается противный липкий ком.  
Бонд обнаруживается на кухне, сидит в окружении битой посуды и поломанной мебели и пьёт виски из бутылки, периодически затягиваясь сигаретой. Судя по его плывущему взгляду, ещё одной пустой бутылке под тем, что когда-то было барной стойкой, ополовиненному блистеру от обезболивающих и тонкому слою пепла на его коленях, сидит он так уже довольно долго, и безбожно, совершенно отвратительно пьян.  
— Джеймс? — Кью выдыхает и прячет оружие. — Что случилось?  
— Ты, — шипит Бонд, мгновенно подбираясь и группируясь для драки. Его заметно штормит от выпитого, но Кью не обманывается. — Ты меня обманула, Веспер!  
Кью едва успевает увернуться от летящего в его лицо тяжёлого кулака, страшной силы удар достаётся чудом уцелевшей стеклянной дверце кухонного шкафа, а потом два сотрудника британской разведки сплетаются в жестокой схватке, из которой Кью выходит победителем только благодаря алкоголю, вступившему, наконец, в нужное соединение с таблетками и вырубившему Бонда посреди драки.  
Утром Джеймс не может вспомнить ничего из произошедшего, мается от тяжелейшей интоксикации и мук совести при виде разгромленных комнат и фиолетово-чёрного фингала на скуле Кью. От его извинений и искреннего непонимания мутит.  
Кью снова укладывает его в постель, заставляет выпить аспирин — просто больше ничего нет — и едет на работу. Прошедшая бессонная ночь расставляет всё по своим местам, и ждать больше нельзя. Он умывается в рабочем туалете, долго смотрит на своё измученное лицо, собирается с силами и направляется прямиком в кабинет Мэллори.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, сэр, — глухо, безжизненно говорит он, поправляя воротник рубашки. — Это касается 007.

***

Клиника соответствует тому, что представлял себе Кью, прочитав рекомендации — очень дорогая и очень швейцарская. Безукоризненно вежливый персонал, спокойные светлые тона в интерьере, вид на горы из огромных окон. Даже на него обстановка действует умиротворяюще. Бонду сделали укол перед отлётом, он вялый и сонный, и разглядывает приёмную почти без интереса.  
— Я думал, мы едем кататься на лыжах, — равнодушно говорит он, листая какой-то журнал лишь бы чем-то занять руки.  
— На лыжах мы тоже покатаемся, — обещает Кью и встаёт, когда Бонда приглашают в кабинет. Спустя томительные сорок минут ожидания наступает его очередь.  
Доктор Мадлен Сванн светловолоса, светлоглаза и не обладает и десятой долей обжигающей красоты мисс Линд. От неё веет холодной сдержанностью и спокойной уверенностью, и Кью еле заметно выдыхает, садясь напротив. Ему важно, чтобы рядом с Бондом во время лечения не было ничего и никого... возбуждающего. Во всех смыслах.  
— Рад знакомству, доктор, — искренне говорит он, пожимая узкую прохладную ладонь, и впервые за последние месяцы чувствует что-то вроде облегчения. 

***

— Кто вы для него? — спрашивает Мадлен, всматриваясь в розовеющее закатное небо.  
— Ум, честь и совесть, — хмыкает Кью. Ожидающий его вертолёт раздражённо стрекочет лопастями винта. — Никаких контактов?  
— Никаких, — соглашается она и легко пожимает его руку. — Джеффри, мы его вылечим. Это долго, это сложно, но реально. Я позвоню вам только тогда, когда буду уверена в стабильности улучшений и прогрессе. Нам предстоит долгая и кропотливая работа. Не теряйте надежды. 

***

Кью не считает дни, часы и минуты. Даже не пытается. Его дни — работа, работа, ещё раз работа, схемы, сборка оружия, карты, планы, папки с документами, бесконечный танец пальцев над клавиатурами, напряжённые команды в микрофон, короткие и не очень совещания. Немного времени на видеоигры. Прогулки в парке. Пятничные посиделки с Ив и Таннером в любимом пабе в квартале от штаб-квартиры. Чтение. Новостные ленты.  
Мгновения копятся, наслаиваются одно на другое, сплетаются и спрессовываются в то, что называется жизнью. Джеймс незримо рядом — фотографией на заставке сотового, вещами, разбросанными в их спальне ещё со дня его отъезда, старыми отчётами на столе Кью, полуразобранным вальтером в верхнем ящике стола, в каждой мысли, в каждом вздохе.  
Кью не считает дни, он просто ждёт, статично замерев в круговороте времени.  
И однажды ночью его телефон оживает на тумбочке.  
Номер незнакомый, но у него швейцарский код.

**Author's Note:**

> Корсаковский синдром — затяжная форма острого травматического психоза, возникает обычно вследствие тяжелых черепно-мозговых травм либо после периода оглушения, либо после делириозного или сумеречного помрачения сознания. Длительность Корсаковского синдрома от нескольких дней до нескольких месяцев. Тяжелее и длительнее он протекает у лиц, злоупотребляющих алкоголем. Отдаленные последствия черепно-мозговых травм возникают в случае, если после перенесенной травмы не наступает полного выздоровления. В остром периоде травматические нарушения лечат нейрохирурги, невропатологи, отоларингологи, офтальмологи, в зависимости от характера и тяжести травмы. Психиатры, в свою очередь, вмешиваются в процесс лечения в случае возникновения психических нарушений как в остром периоде, так и в стадии отдаленных последствий. В случаях тяжелых травм и длительного восстановительного периода необходима кропотливая работа по восстановлению трудоспособности и проведению профессиональной реабилитации.


End file.
